Mi nueva vida en otra ciudad
by Crazy'Guuadii - A.S
Summary: Por un error, por un suicidio, esta en peligro. Y por algun motivo desconocido, el esta involucrado. ¿Que pasara cuando uno de los dos traiccione a su lado, por nada mas ni nada menos que el amor? DxC. Alerta: Si no te gusta el suspenso, no leas este fic.
1. ¿ Contra mi voluntad?

_**Hoola! Soii Guaadii.. pooniendoo el priimeer cap de mi noove =D see qq es coortiito , peero buenoo al menos estaa .. enseguida suuvoo el otroop cap.. bueno este cap se llama " ¿CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD? cuandoo descuubraa como se ponee el noombre lo pondree xD .. espeeroo q les guustee::**_

- Courtney! ya es hora! 

Sentí a mi madre gritar como habitualmente lo hace, pero este no era un día habitual para mí. Me levante cuidadosamente para no despertar a un acompañante de cuarto que tuve por estos días _- malditos delincuentes-_ pensé. Luego de ir al baño, lavarme los dientes y peinarme me di cuenta de algo importante. Mi uniforme escolar! otra vez lo olvide en mi cuarto! regrese al lugar otra vez con cuidado y me aproxime a buscarlo. El uniforme no era muy agradable, pero estudiaba en el mejor y mas caro colegio de toda mi cuidad, valía la pena, tenia buena enseñanza, buenas maestras, y todo era de buena gente, su único defecto, el irritante uniforme. ¿Por dios no saben que no combina para nada? no era " fanática de la moda" pero tampoco tenia un gusto tan malo como para hacer que la gente se vista así. En fin... baje a desayunar, allí mi madre me esperaba con unos panqueques con miel.

- ¡Ultimo día de escuela! que rápido estas creciendo, parece que fue ayer cuando aprendiste a orinar. 

- Mama shhhhhhhh! -replique.

Tratando de no prestarle atención a mi molesta madre, no me parecía molesta todo el tiempo, pero últimamente lo ha estado demasiado, creo que el hecho de la "universidad" la tiene nerviosa. Termine mi desayuno lo mas rápido que pude ¡Que ánimos! ultimo año de preparatoria, wow... mama tenia razón, ¡que rápido pasa el tiempo!

En cuando ya estaba lista para emprender mi camino hacia mi último día de escuela ¡No podía dejar de decirlo!, busque las llaves de mi moto, hasta que mi padre toco mi brazo y negó aquello.

- Hoy usaras el BMW - dijo mostrándome las queridas llaves.

- OMG! enserio!

¡Que maravilloso día!

Luego de tantas vueltas, salude a mi mama y papa y me fui satisfecha a la escuela. Todos miraron con asombro al mirar que estaba en el BMW, nunca me ha faltado el dinero, mama es una famosa escritora y papa es un productor asombroso. Ellos me enseñaron todo lo que se, los valores, el respeto y a cumplir las reglas. Incluso algunos me llaman " estirada" pero yo simplemente no les doy importancia; **no** soy estirada y **NO** estoy en negación.

Salude a mis "amigos" y me dedique el resto del tiempo libre que tenia a terminar de leer mi libro Stephenie Meyer, que realmente me inspira... a veces mas que a mi madre. _PD: no se lo digan! _

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg

- Ash el detestoso timbre otra vez interrumpen mi lectura - proteste. 

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a mi salón de clases, me senté como siempre adelante al el medio de la clase y espere el ingreso de la profesora. ( _**A/N: creen qq vooi a pooneer laas clasees? estaan locoos ! xD)**_

Otra vez me aburrí, ¡por favor yo había leído de ese tema hacia dos años atrás! tal vez me adelante... En fin me aproximaba a la cafetería por un jugo de naranja en cuanto siento vibrar mi celular. ¡Que raro, nadie nunca me llama en clase! Pude ver que la pantalla de mi Iphone 4gs 2010 marcaba el nombre de mi madre.

- ¿Mama? - conteste dudosa.

- Hija lamento arruinar tu día pero necesito que vengas urgente, algo trágico acaba de pasar.

Esto era extraño... mama nunca llama tan preocupada, además para ella " trágico" significa que se partió una frágil e indefensa uña. Pero esta vez parecía una verdadera urgencia. Seria muy infortunado irme temprano de mi último día de escuela, pero mi madre necesita de mi ayuda y siempre estoy allí para apoyarla.

Camine por el pasillo para llegar a la dirección y pedir un permiso para mi retiro. En cuanto llegue ahí me encontré con mi padre, _-¿mi padre? ¿Pero que hace aquí?-_ pensé. El estaba hablando con la secretaria, yo no dije ninguna palabra y me oculte atrás de la puerta para escuchar su conversación, tal parece que era un tema serio. No era muy curiosa, es mas yo siempre he dicho que los problemas de una persona son problemas de **ESA** persona y siempre he detestado que se metan en lo que no los incumbe, pero al parecer me gustaba meterme en donde no tenía lugar. Pero esperen… **SI** tenia lugar en esto _¿Acaso mi padre dijo mi nombre?_

- Si, no queremos decirle a Courtney todavía - susurro.

_¿Decirme que? ¡Otra vez perdida en mis pensamientos!_ no pude escuchar el resto de la conversación, gracias Courtney ahora tengo **INTRIGA.** Como ya no estaban hablando en tono "susurrante" estaba dispuesta a entrar, de todas formas se estarían preocupando porque no llegaba.

- ¡Pa! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - 

- Hija! ¿Hace cuanto estabas?

- Acabo de llegar - dije dándole un pequeño mordisco a mi manzana. 

- ¡Perfecto! iremos a casa. 

- Conduciré yo ¿no? 

- Esta vez no 

Siempre " mi cara de perrito" ha convencido a mi papa de absolutamente **TODO**, pero esta vez no, ¡raro! Al parecer mi padre no estaba muy feliz, lo que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Un eterno silencio se produjo en el auto, y creo que no es el momento de romperlo, creo que esta enojado, ¿Conmigo? **¡IMPOSIBLE!.**

El único sonido que lograba escuchar era.. ¡Nada! hasta que el teléfono celular de mi padre rompió el silencio.

- Si si estamos yendo para casa, no aun no le dije se lo diremos allá - murmuro.

Esto cada vez me ponía más nerviosa.

- ¿Quien era? ¿Era mama?

- ¡Courtney! no debes meterte en la vida de otros, recuerda que te lo enseñamos. 

- Lo siento - dije un tono inocente. 

Técnicamente no estaba metiéndome en la vida de otros, ¡yo estaba involucrada en esto! Llegamos a mi casa, baje con mi mochila de marca y crucé la puerta de vidrio de mi gigantesca casa. No encontré rastros de mi madre por el living, además no tenía interés de buscarla sin antes cambiarme el detestable uniforme. Así que subí las escaleras procurando no caerme por mi horrible dolor de pies que me quedo presente de la clase de gimnasia de la semana pasada, y me dirigí hasta mi cuarto. Yo era ordenada, un perfecto orden era una gota mas de mi felicidad, pero esta mañana estuve tan apurada que no tuve tiempo ni de hacer mi cama; pude notar que la mucama no la había hecho. ¡Deberían despedirla! aunque yo siempre lo haga y sea mi deber, ¡al mismo tiempo es el suyo!. Además, ¡debería estar agradecida porque le hago su deber todas las mañanas!. Luego de encapricharme por mi desorden abrí mi armario y saque de él un pantalón corto de Jean negro, una remera gris descote en V y unas zapatillas Pony blancas. Hoy hacia calor.

- ¡Courtney! - llamo mi padre. 

¡Es detestable que te interrumpan en tu tiempo libre! Descendí por las escaleras y mis padres me esperaban en el living. Pude observar que mi madre estaba triste, y mi padre igual, aunque no tanto como ella. Al menos había una buena noticia, ¡no estaban enojados como yo creía! O eso espero...

- Courtney, no podemos decirte porque, pero iras a la universidad de Los Ángeles, California. 

_¡Como si no supiera donde queda Los Ángeles! OMG, esperen... ¿¡dijo que iré a la universidad de __**LOS ANGELES!**_

Yo me quede con mi cara de asombro y de incoherencia total.

- Lo siento querida, pero ya esta todo planeado. Mañana tienes el vuelo a las 8:30 PM.

¿! Quieren llevarme... contra mi voluntad!

C O N T I N U A R A 

_**Deejeen suugeerenciaas, coomeentaarioos ... poorfaa muchos comentaarios, oopiionees =D mee isee un perfiil en fanfiiction para teneer maas coomentaarios soobre mis hiistooriaas, pporfavor los necesitoo .. beesooss**_

_**Guaaadii ^^  
**_


	2. Que prevertido!

_**Holaa dde nueevoo! bueeno es la mmiismaa noche peero estaba aal dopee xD.. aasii q les digoo el otrop cap...**_

__Y aquí estoy, preparando mi maleta para irme de Beberly Hills, tenia todo, mi vida entera planeada pero ¿Qué pasa? ¡A mis padres se les ocurre mágicamente llevarme a otra ciudad! Y sin decirme el porque ¿acaso no creen que soy lo suficientemente madura para tomar mis propias decisiones? A los Ángeles! Ya he ido muchas veces allí y ya me parece demasiado aburrido, ¡es igual a mi ciudad! ¡Porque no a Inglaterra! Es uno de los lugares que mas me gusto visitar, y en el tiempo que estuve ahí conocí gente asombrosa, no como en Los Ángeles… tengo un mal recuerdo de esa ciudad, un muy mal reacuerdo. _– Basta de pensar en eso Courtney -_ ni siquiera podré ir a mi baile de graduación, y tenia el vestido perfecto, los zapatos perfectos, y … nada. ¿Porque? ¿Por qué mágicamente a mis padres se les ocurre sacarme de aquí? Podré soportarlo, eso espero… aunque estoy segura de que no podré, un poco de actitud positiva tenia que haber en mí.

Siguiendo con mis caprichos y mal humor, puse lo ultimo que quedaba en mi maleta y apague el televisor, en cuanto me tropecé _con ¿Que es esto? ¿Un diario? No... No es un diario, es un libro…_ me gustaría saber que se contenía adentro de el..._ NO, NO COURTNEY EN SU VIDA SU PRIVACIDAD… pero… _a apenas unos segundos de abrir el libro mi madre me interrumpió.

¿Courtney lista hija? 

Si ma, lista – dije poniendo el libro en mi valija. 

Se que no estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Olvidándome completamente del misterioso objeto, me despedí de mis padres, una larga despedida por cierto, me llevaron al aeropuerto y tuve que soportar los llantos de mi mama otra vez. No logro entender algo aquí, si la pone triste que me valla, ¿porque me tengo que ir? Por supuesto he estado esperando irme de casa y vivir sola por meses... pero **NUNCA** he pensando vivir en los angeles, prometo que... apenas terminar mis estudios, continuare mi vida muy lejos de aquella ciudad tenebrosa, me causa turbación, aquel verano no fue nada lindo, me gustaba esa ciudad... hasta el verano pasado… _¡ya Courtney olvidalo!_

El vuelo estaba por despegar, aunque no estaba nada feliz de volver a aquella ciudad, estaba emocionada por continuar mi vida en libertad, ser independiente. Aunque no tan independiente, mis padres no quieren dejarme vivir, ellos pagaran mi apartamento ¿no puedo hacer algo por mi misma?

Desperté, al parecer me había dormido, el viaje no demoraba mucho ya que eran dos ciudades del mismo país, pero viajar en autobús me causa nauseas, espere el descenso del avión mientras yo escuchaba mi MP4.

¡Alfín llegamos! Ya no podía soportar más el nenito de atrás que me molestaba por todo el camino, pero tampoco iba a ser descortés y pedirle que se callase.

Camine unas cuadras para ir por un café late, prefería eso antes de ver mi apartamento, en el camino recordé mis malos momentos en esta ciudad. ¡Como la detesto! No ha cambiado mucho desde el verano pasado. Que mal, un poco de respeto se vería mejor en esta ciudad.

Al terminar mi café late, pague y me fui del lugar. Espere a que un taxi se aproximara para llevarme a mi departamento. Espere más de media hora y ningún taxi vacío paso por el lugar. _¿Que mas puede pasar?_ Perfecto! Lluvia! Ahora tiene que llover!

Ya estaba empapada, y ni un minuto ha llegado a pasar, ahora estoy en el mismo café bar esperando que la lluvia pare o que pase algo emocionante, pero lo dudo.

Disculpe señora, a esta hora el café esta cerrado, lamento pero tendrá que retirarse, es hora de cerrar. 

_Lo que me faltaba… _¿pero que le pasa a la gente de esta ciudad? Acaso no ven que estoy empapada, con mi valija también empapada y seguramente con las cosas que contiene mi valija empapadas? ¡Locos!

No tuve otra alternativa que salir, me senté en un banco a fuera del café bar, donde no alcanzaba a mojarme la tormenta. Espere a que el diluvio secara un poco para al menos caminar hasta la parada de colectivo, aunque no me gustara no tenia otra opción.

Cuando la tempestad bajo un poco, desidia caminar para encontrar o un taxi o hasta la parada, de alguna forma tenia que llegar a mi departamento. En cuando un auto paso por el lugar, salpico agua y me empapo más de lo que estaba ¿Porque tuve que venir a los Ángeles? No le di importancia - _No dar importancia? Me dará un resfriado después de_ _esto!-_ y seguí mi camino, una cuadra mas aya pude notar que el auto que me inundo estaba estacionado. De allí salio un joven punk, se observaba a distancia su "cresta" verde, llevaba una remera con negra mangas amarillas y una calavera en medio, unos pantalones de Jean holgados y unas zapatillas converse rojas, tenia varios piercing en el rostro, parecía un delincuente; no me parecía raro que este "mojando" a personas por ahí como si no le importara nada.

Le di una mirada rápida de arriba abajo... era un poco... guapo - ¡Por favor Courtney no bromes, es un delincuente!-

Dispuesta a seguir mi camino, continúe mis pasos. Al pasar al lado suyo el me tomo de la muñeca y me digo.

Me miraste 

Tal vez sea porque me empapaste allí. 

¡Oh lo siento por cometer un crimen!

Con esa apariencia no dudo que lo hayas echo 

Tranquila princesa no soy tan malo. 

Disculpa?

Algún problema princesa?

De echo si, ni si quiera se tu nombre y me dices princesa? 

Duncan .. ya sabes mi nombre, ¿y el tuyo?

No es de tu incumbencia.

Dicho esto me marche, ¡que degenerado! Por favor quien se cree… es por eso que odio esta ciudad.

**DUNCAN'S POV:**

No podía dejarla escapar, era una sexi morena, hermosas piernas, hermoso cabello, ¡hermoso trasero! Que genial premio me encontré.

Cuando se estaba marchando la volví a tomar del brazo.

Espero volver a verte princesa 

¡En tus sueños inútil!

¿Difícil eh? Me gustan las difíciles ;)

**COURTNEY'S POV : **

¡Que pervertido! Como se atreve a hablarme así... ¿princesa? ¡En que estaba pensando! Pero... era algo lindo y tenia ojos azules… _- Basta Courtney! No lo_ _conoces!- _

Continúe mi camino, presentía que alguien me seguía así que voltee para atrás. ¡Otra vez el!

¿Porque me sigues?

Vas a algún lado.. ¿te llevo?

¿Se ofrece a llevarme? ¡Este tipo esta loco! Es un extraño para mi, pero no tenia otra opción.. Estaba empapada, con frío, y no había nadie más a estas horas de la noche.

Si me prometes no verte nunca mas en mi vida 

Todas tratan de disimular que les gusto.

Además de pervertido, ¡engreído!

Me subí a su vehiculo, un Ferrari… lindo pero no es mi estilo. Me sorprendió que no dijera algo "grosero en el camino, y en parte me alegro.

Luego lo mire y pude notar que no estaba concentrado en el camino, estaba mirando mi ¿cuello? No... eso no es mi cuello .

Le pegue una bofetada.

Ounch! ¿Por qué me pegas?

¡Estabas mirando mis pechos!

Que otra cosa quieres que hiciera con una morena tan sexi al lado Mio.

¡Por dios! Que pervertido!

Inmediatamente salí del auto y continúe mi camino a pie. Espero no verlo nunca más **EN MI VIDA. **No solo es pervertido, engreído, inútil, mala influencia, lindo – _¡Ashh_ _Courtney detente que cosas dices! _Tengo que sacarlo de mi vida para siempre. El no significo, significa ni significara nada en mi vida, estoy segura de ello. _**(A/N: Yaa loo veeremoos ;))**_

_**C O N T I N U A R A… **_

_**noo mee agaan arrepentiirme dd creaar eeste peerfil! djeen suugeerenciaas poorfaa =D desde hooi noo aadelaantoo maas sii noo dejaan x lo meenoos 5 coomentaarios! **_

_**Bessoo...**_

_**Guaadii ^^  
**_


	3. ¿ Te conosco de algun lado?

_**Hoolaaa! aaqii Guaadi .. aactuaalizandoo uun diia despuues xD een reaalidaad noo acutaalizoo taan segiidoo ( sii noo moririaa ) xD ,, peeroo es feeriaado een aargnetiinaa wiii xD ,, ii mee voolvii AADIICTAA fan fiictiooon! caadaa 2x3 eentrabaa paara veer si teenia reviewss xD , aagraadescoo muchsisisisisis isisisissiiimoo loos reviews dde loos otroos caps :) yoo pensee q naadie me coomentaariaa U.U ,, peeroo sii mee coomeentaaroon! tooma esoo aactiituud neegatiiva dd guaadi ¬¬ xD ,, aahora tengoo actiituud poositiivaa ,, ook een reaalidad noo -.- ,, coomeenteen poorfaa! deenmee ideaas ii opiinioonees, ussd escribeen mejor qq yoo asii q ayudeenmee ¬¬ xD sstuuve maas looqaa ddee loo normaal ayeer o_O noo creii qqe eesoo fueera poosiblee :O ! rooompii mi recoord ;) meereescoo aplaausoos xD ... okaaii sii no lo nootaroon sooi looqaa, ii medio boobaa ¬¬ .. bueenoo volviendoo aa la noovelaa eeste es eel cap maas cortoo U.U loo sientoo es qq no teniaa inspiraacioon, peero es qq estabaa taan loocaa xx la gente qq mee coomentoo qqee wiiiiiiiiiiiii xD , ees qq en ootraa histooria naadie me coomentabaa ¬¬ exeeptoo **_athaeris _**graaxiaas xx comentaar internaado del dramaa xD ,, buuenoo la voi a teerminaar peeroo noo aahroaa, mee cansee de esaa historiaa, noo la suubiire a fanfiiction xq mee da veergueenzaa xqq comeenze a escribirlaa como uun proograma dd tv,, ii noonoo me gustaa :P ,, loo sientoo tt-tt se q te guustabaa, peeroo igual la teerminaare alguun dia d estoos :P .. bueeno dejo dd haablar dd boobaadaas ii ppongoo el cap dd hooi ::**_

_**A eespeeren tengoo q aaclaaraar algoo! ,, x laas dudaas..**_

_**FORMATO CON NEGRITA CURSIVA: SOON MIS OOPIINIONEES OSEA MII EEVAALUAACIOON Y A/N ... **_

_Formato subrayado: Diaalogoo_

_Foormaatoo cursiivaa: peensamientoos dde Courtney oo el peersoonaajee del qq este haablandoo.. _

_Formatoo noormaal : naarraacion normaal :P_

_**P**_**oor laas dudas le pongoo esoo para qq se guieen meejor, aaqi les va el cap::**

Los parpados de aquella morena comenzaron a abrirse. Estaba despertando. Reacciono inmediatamente al observar en donde se encontraba.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Como llegué a mi apartamento? 

Se comenzó a asustar, no recordaba nada de cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, lo ultimo que pudo recordar era a aquel punk. Se levanto rápidamente de su cama e camino por todo el lugar con un palo en manos, por si había alguien en el lugar. Nada… nadie… ¿Como llego ahí?

_-Courtney __olvídalo, ¿olvidarlo? Como puede ser que mágicamente aparezca en mi departamento cuando lo único que recuerdo fue cuando me despedí de ese sexy joven? ¡Courtney detened! ¡No lo conoces, no es nada para ti!- _

Ya estaba perturbada, _-seguro no es nada- _pensaba ella. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y a continuación se ducho, esperando sus problemas aliviar. Luego de su relajante baño, el cual no ayudo mucho a tranquilizarla, busco en su armario la prenda perfecta para inscribirse en la universidad, su padre había estado reservando lugar, pero no estaba confirmado totalmente si asistiría o no. Para su mala suerte, estaba por confirmarse su presencia.

Ella siempre tuvo metas, y siempre espero lograrlas, su vida iba de maravilla, hasta que la llevaron a Los Ángeles. Numerosa gente esperaría estudiar en aquella turística ciudad, pero ella no, además de que no le gustase, ella nunca es igual a los demás, no le gusta dejarse llevar por la multitud. Uno de sus logros era recibirse de abogada, y ser reconocida mundialmente como sus padres.

La tostada busco su valija, tampoco recordaba en donde la había dejado, o en donde la habían dejado. Al encontrarla, la vacío y acoco en los estantes de su placard sus distintos atuendos, acomodados por tipo y color.

En medio de su acomodado, encontró en la valija los postales de su antigua ciudad, la extrañaba demasiado. Empezó a recordar todos los momentos y aventuras vividas en su ciudad natal.

¿¡Porque me tuvieron que traer aquí! 

Recapitulando sus últimos momentos en la diferente localidad, se acordó de aquel libro extraño que "accidentalmente" ubico en su equipaje. Lo busco desesperadamente por toda la maleta pero no había rastros de el.

Seguramente no lo debí haber puesto, de todas formas no era de mi incumbencia aquella información.

Por mas que lo ocultase, se Moria de intriga por saber el contenido de aquel texto.

Olvidándose de todo _**(A/N excepto dd Duncan xD)**_, eligió su vestuario, un Jean, un abrigo con bonotes blanco y unas botas se verían perfecto para la ocacion.

Salio de su departamento y llamo un taxi _– como necesito un auto-pensó. _Indico la dirección al taxista y emprendieron camino a la universidad. La UCLA es una de las mejores universidades de ., y del mundo. Tiene más de 25,000 universitarios y 12,000 graduados cursando una de las 183 licenciaturas y 200 programas de doctorado. Esta universidad ofrece una experiencia única. Sin duda Courtney existiría a la UCLA_**(A/N perdón sii lees coopiee un pocoo laa universidad aa aalgunaas ootraas novelaas, peeroo es una de laas mejores universidades een según Internet xD , eera peerfectaa para eeste papeel xD) **_

Se bajo del auto y pago el dinero correspondiente al viaje. Miro fijamente a su nueva institución y según ella era el único lugar decente de Los Ángeles. Buscando por los 419 acres del campus, encontró satisfactoriamente la dirección. Luego de conversar con el prefecto, por su bien rendimiento escolar en toda la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria le dieron la bienvenida oficialmente al establecimiento.

Las clases comenzarían la semana que viene, mientras tanto ella tendría que aburridse o criticar la ciudad por todo el resto de su vida, o sus estudios para ser mas clara.

Al salir de la universidad, encabezo su camino hacia algún restaurante desente para almorzar, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente.

Luego de dos cuadras encontró el restaurante perfecto, estaba contenta por ello ya que podría venir aquí seguido al encontrarse tan cerca de la universidad.

Luego de mirar el menú, la camarera tomo su orden y espero a que le trajeran el pedido. Para transcurrir el tiempo, decidió relajarse con un poco de música, tomo su MP4 y disfruto de sus melodías favoritas.

A unos minutos de escuchar música, entraron al restaurante unos hombres que la lograban aterrorizar un poco, tal vez demasiado... La miraban fijamente, como si supiera quien es o como si quisiera hacerle daño. Ella trataba de ignorarlo pero no podía, cada vez que volteaba a mirarlos por un segundo ellos mantenían su vista en ella.

Ella se asustaba cada vez más, ¿Qué querían ellos de ella? Más nerviosa aun termino su aperitivo y se marcho rápidamente del lugar.

Su alteración era fuerte, pero no tanto como su recelo. Caminaba aprisa, sentía que alguien la seguía. Hecho un vistazo atrás y los hombres tenebrosos estaban por atrás de ella.

Empezó a trotar y al examinar que los sujetos permanecían allí, corrió.

No sabia a donde se dirigía, pero para ella cualquier lugar seria mejor mientras aquellos individuos no la buscaran.

Termino en un callejón _-¿Un callejón? ¿Como soy tan tonta de meterme por acá?- _Los sujetos la acorralaron, para ella este era su fin.

¿Es este tu libro? – dijo uno de los muchachos sosteniendo el libro.

¡Era el libro! ¡El mismísimo libro con que la morena se tropezó! El mismo libro con el texto que le ocasiono intriga, el mismo libro que nunca descifró, que nunca pudo leer, aquel libro que le ocasiono curiosidad. Aquel libro de tapa negra, con algunas paginas rotas. Ese mismo libro. ¿Qué hacían ellos con el? ¿Y como saben que alguna vez lo ha visto?

Sssss… ss… ii – contesto tartamudeando y con miedo.

¿Donde esta la dueña de este libro? – dijo en tomo amenazante.

N…. no… l.. lo… s…sé – tartamudeo nuevamente.

Los ojos de la muchacha tenían encarceladas lágrimas, las cuales no tardarían más de unos segundos en escaparse de sus jaulas.

En realidad no sabia a quien le pertenecía el libro, aunque muy probablemente a la persona que obligadamente tuvo que compartir habitación con la joven, un "pariente" según sus padres.

Se que sabes- dijo el otro sujeto ajustando su puño.

¡Muchachos, vamos! – se escucho un grito desde la otra punta del callejón.

No se podía observar con claridad quien era la persona, pero se le hacia familiar a la castaña.

¡Duncan, espera! – grito uno de los amenazantes.

¡Duncan! Ahora ya sabia de donde la morena había oído a esa sensual voz, _**- ( **_(_**Narradora no es sensual, es un inútil ¬¬ - Sii es sensual! – Noo ¬¬ - Sii! – Noo ¬¬ - Si ¬¬ xD) **_

**Flashback: **

Disculpa?

Algún problema princesa?

De echo si, ni si quiera se tu nombre y me dices princesa? 

Duncan .. ya sabes mi nombre, ¿y el tuyo?

**Fin flashback**

¡Apúrate!

¡Vamos, vamos!

Su vida dejo de peligrar en cuanto los sujetos se fueron, ¡que alivio!.. Pero ¿Dejo de peligrar totalmente o solo por ese momento?

No le parecía extraño de que perteneciera a esa "bandada" de amigos, es mas le parecía común teniendo de una persona que tiene numerosos piercings , y esa pinta de delincuente. Pero… ¿Será o no uno? ¿Tal vez la salvo o el también querían hacerle daño?

Seria un momento que la tostada no olvidaría nunca en su vida, cada vez odiaba más esta ciudad.

La castaña corrió a toda velocidad para alejarse lo mas lejos de allí posible, sus lagrimas bañaron sus mejillas y sin prestarle atención al lugar en donde estaba, continuo corriendo.

En su desesperante momento de huida, tropezó con una joven pelo negro y mechas azules. Gótica.

Disculpa, no te vi – exclamo la peliazul.

No.. yo lo siento fue mi culpa

Disculpa, ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

**C O N T I N U A R A **

_**Seeguaamente notaaroon algoo raaroo .. bueenoo ees qq aca use narraadoor omnicieentee, es algoo qq qieeroo aaclaararles, yoo noo uusoo siempree el mismo narradoor, oosea no siempree agoo desde eel puuntoo d viista dd Courtney/Duncan oo cualquieer peersoonajee, tmb agoo POV normal .. entiendeen? deepende de laa siituaacioon.. del drmaaa :O ahahh xD pporfavoor oopineen dd estoo, qieeroo sabeer si estan dd aacueerdoo con qq cambie de narradoor oo me desiida ii soloo usee uunoo , loo q pasa ees q en alguunas siituaacionees mee sientoo incoomoda oo nose como expresarmee coon taal narradoor.. espero q entieendan... bueeno dejen reviews pporfaaa! ii suugerenciaas, muuchaas! suu puuntoo dd viista,, noo mee mientann x favoor, sii laa historiaa le parecee uuna mieerda diiganmmeeloo! **_**_Tmb les ddejo mi maail paara qq podamoos aaseernoos amigillos xD_**

**_courtney_.ar  
_**


	4. Ahora si estoy en problemas

_**Hola amigos! Aqui un marcianitoo! ok no soy guadi -.- sorry por no actualizar :S , no tenia internet.. internet de mierda xD .. bueno como sea aqui les dejo el otro cap. **_

_**Cambie el formato ya me canzaba terner que cambiarlo siempre y bla bla bla... gracias a todos por comentar! gracias por los reviews! gracias enserio! tratare de cumplir todas las opiniones que me dieron =D ... y aca esta algun review sobre un POCO de lo que le paso a Courtney en Los Angeles, un poco... cada poco habra mas, para que se encanghen con los caps. **_

**_No tenia nadita de inspiracion pero mi amiga ( que la lee) se moria por un nuevo cap .. y aqui esta =D wiiiiiiii xD okai guadi ya callate xD.. ok seguro que no aguantan mis tonteras... este es el super cap (super horrendo)  
_**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**NORMAL'S POVS:**_

_¡Suelta a mi madre, __por favor! _

_¿Crees que obedezco ordenes de alguien como tu?_

Lagrimas, ¿de felicidad? ¿Alegría? ¿Orgullo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Dolor? Dolor… sufrimiento, ella no podía soportarlo ¿Por qué? Ver a su madre, siendo atacada… y por tu culpa. Miedo a perderla, miedo a que se vaya. DOLOR.

Tristeza… lo opuesto a felicidad, no podía evitar estar afligida ¿Acaso no es obvio? Ver a uno de tus seres más queridos, aquel ser que te dio la bienvenida al mundo, aquel ser que te tuvo en su vientre, aquel ser que te dio comer, aquel ser a quien patiabas al ser bebe. ¿Como vivir sin ella? ¿Como? TRISTEZA.

_- ¡__Háganmelo a mí! ¡Lo que quieran háganmelo a mi! _

Sacrificar su vida, es lo que cualquier persona que AMA a otra persona aria.

No, no podía seguir viéndolo, no podía seguir viendo a su madre siendo maltratada así.

_- ¡Basta no le __hagan daño! _

Pudo observar que una gótica entraba al callejón, y se coloco al lado del maltratador de su madre.

_- ¡Rick, __detente... detente! … ¡descubrimos quien robo el libro para! ¡y no fueron ellas!_

En ese momento el acusador dejo de dañar a la madre de la morena. Y en ese instante llego un encapuchado al lugar, la gótica y el se dirigieron afuera de la carpa y se besaron apasionadamente.

Todos los sujetos y la muchacha escaparon del lugar dejando a la tostada y a su madre sola en ese callejón para empeorar las cosas, la mama de la joven estaba inconciente, y ambas estaban atadas.

_**FIN FLASHBACK: **_

_**COURTNEY'S POV:**_

_- ¿Te conozco de __algún lado? _

¡Era ella! ¡La gótica que estaba en el mismo secuestro de mi madre! La misma gótica que obviamente estaba ayudando a esa mafia. ¿Qué hago? Puede ser que intente dañarme… DUDA.

_- No… no que yo recuerde – _dije mintiendo.

_- OH__… lo siento … _

Volteé para atrás y vi. Que se estaba besando cariñosamente con un encapuchado. El mismo de la otra vez…

Llame un taxi y me fui a mi departamento, espero estar segura allí. Tenia ganas de llamar a mi madre y contarle lo sucedido, pero prefiero hacer que nada sucedió y que todo esta normal: yo criticando la ciudad como lo he hecho desde aquel encuentro con la TRISTEZA y el DOLOR.

Encendí la televisión y me quede profundamente dormida.

_**Una semana después…**_

**COURTNEY'S POVS:**

La semana transcurrió muy lentamente, pero todos los días fueron lo mismo. MIEDO. Miedo de que algo más me pase, miedo de que a mi familia le pase algo. MIEDO.

Lo bueno es que no iba a estar todos los días aburriéndome sino que estaría mas ocupada ¡Es mi primer día en la UCLA! No estaba feliz, solo trataba de fingir algo de orgullo.

Estaba acostada en mi cama, hacia frío ¿porque tanto frío en esta ciudad?

_Vamos Courtney __levántate_

Logre levantarme y seleccione mi vestuario. ¡Lo bueno era que no tenia que usar un molesto uniforme! Como ya había dicho antes... lo UNICO bueno de esta ciudad es su universidad.

Una polera _**(A/N : aclarare lo que es polera, en Chile le dicen poleras a las remeras, no se como le dirán en los otros países, en Argentina, poleras es una remera mas gruesa y con cuello alto, osea que te cubre todo el cuello para que no te haga frío, es algo así:**_ _**http:/media-.-photobucke-.-com/image/polera%20argentina/agradablecompania/polera-.-jpg**__**sáquenle los guiones, o busquen poleras con cuello alto en Google images, espero que entiendan xD),**_ blanca, un pantalón negro y unas botas altas negras.

Desde aquel espantoso día, no voy a ningún lado a pie me da miedo esta ciudad. Tome un taxi que me llevo a la universidad.

Llegue ahí y di un pequeño suspiro. Estaba lista para ser la mejor estudiante aquí. Camine por uno de los pocos pasillos _**(A/N: pocos? En lo que debe haberse criado xD)**_que tenia la institución, buscando mi clase.

_- Clase 306, aquí es – _dije tomando el picaporte para abrir la puerta y ver a mis nuevos compañeros de clase_-_

¿Nadie? ¡Exacto no había nadie! Tal vez llegué temprano… o los otros son demasiado incumplidos, seguramente es la segunda opción.

Luego de 15 minutos de espera, entro al salón un muchacho, ¡Alfin alguien! Me puse nerviosa por conocer a mis nuevos compañeros ¿Nerviosa, no deberían ser ellos los que deberían estar nerviosos? Entro como si nadie estuviera allí, su asiento estaba a apenas dos lugares del mío, apoyo sus libros en el y se sentó. Tenia una camiseta blanca mangas largas, y al mismo tiempo larga la misma, una camisa mangas cortas verde azulada, un chaleco bordo y una bermuda hasta los tobillos verde oliva. Sus zapatillas eran del mismo color que la bermuda.

Empezó a leer un libro y luego de unos minutos miro alrededor de la clase. Se espanto al verme.

_- Lo siento.. es que nadie viene tan temprano.. soy Noah – _se presento

_- Si.. note eso . Courtney – _me presente amablemente

No era de muchas palabras, pude notarlo… solo por el hecho de que no volvió a pronunciar absolutamente nada.

Diez minutos más tarde ¿tan temprano vine? Decidí salir de mi aburrido y casi solitario salón por un jugo. He esperado por casi una hora. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar con mis manos el picaporte…

_- Son las 7:00 , no te recomiendo que lo hagas _

_- ¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a salir por un jugo si quiero._

Abrí el picaporte en cuando toda la muchedumbre de adolescentes casi me aplastaron. Algunos venían con un skate, otros con balones de basketball, las porristas con sus porras. Todo lo usual. Se sentaron rápidamente, demasiado rápido.

Apunto de mi salida, note que el profesor estaba a mi lado.

_- ¿Señorita __Martínez planeaba irse en hora de clase?_

_- No señor, es que yo… _

_- A su asiento. _

¡Dios! Justo cuando se me ocurre hacer algo más que respirar en este salón tienen que venir los "simios" de mis compañeros, según su entrada a la clase y el profesor?

¡Y lo peor! ¿Mi asiento? Ocupado por una rubia. No debí retirar los útiles de la mesa solo para ir por un jugo, pero es que siempre lo ago, solo por precaución.

El único asiento que quedaba disponible era el peor de la clase, no es que haya examinado todos los asientos para ver cual es el mejor, si no que se notaba desde lejos, créanme, desde muy lejos.

Pose mis libros en el mientras todos mis compañeros me miraban. Mi asiento estaba a punto de hacerse pedazos.

_**Bla bla bla clase bla bla bla ….(A/N: 1- no tengo idea de la universidad y no quiero que se aburran , por su bien y por el mio no pongo la porqueria de las clases xD)  
**_

Al terminar la clase, fui por mi deseado jugo. La cafetería estaba repleta. Observe a la gente detalladamente, hasta que ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

¡El punk! El punk pervertido que me cruce en las calles! Trate de relajarme, tenia muchas chicas alrededor. Como lo pensé, MUJERIEGO. Seguramente con tantas chicas no se acordara de mí. Esperen… ¿acaso me esta mirando?

Me fui de la cafetería al notar que me miraba, luego me puse a pensar si algún día tendré mi jugo.

Olvidando ese tema… continúe mis pasos. Pero ¿me estaba siguiendo? Si! Lo hacia!.

Nerviosa por encontrarme nuevamente con el rebelde, tropecé con la misma gótica del otro día. No... no no no no… ¡Estoy en peligro también en la universidad!

_- Lo siento … de nuevo.. tal parece que siempre me distraigo y nos tropezamos. _

Seguí la corriente, para que parezca que no me acuerdo del tema. Aunque… parece amigable ¿será la misma chica?

_- Si __... lo siento yo tambien … _

Continúo su camino y yo volteé para atrás. Se estaba besando con… ¿El punk? ¿El encapuchado era el punk? ¿DUNCAN?

Definitivamente... Ahora si estoy en problemas.

**C O N T I N U A R A...**

_**Dejen reviews =D los necesito para continuar!**_

_**Me voy... besitos y no olviden dejar reviews!**_


	5. ¿Que es esto?

_**Hoolaa aamigooos! de nuevoo yoo! Noo noo sooi Avril Lavinge ( oojaala xD) sooi guaadi ¬¬ bueenoo x sii no loo notaaroon me gusta pponer boobaaadaas antes deel cap xD **_

_**bueenoo , eempeeze ootraa noveelaa tmb =D aapenaas vooi un capiituloo , peeroo me encantoo como mee qedoo! se llamaa amor a travez de los engañoos xD buusqenla een mi peerfil ( nooees muchoo trabaajo xq apenaas tengoo doos ¬¬ ) oo en histooriaas dee total drama island ... recueerden: AMOR A TRAVEZ DE LOS ENGAÑOS.. by guaadiiphh xD  
**_

_** sinceeramente me gusta maas qqe estaa xD ( bueeno es mi oopiinioon) , peero noo la actuaalizabaa ase unoos diaas, aasii qq aandoo aactuaalizandoo hooi =D**_

_**muuchaas graaciaas x loos pocoos reviews nueevoos ¬¬ , poorfavoor necesitoo maas! coon iideaas poorfaavoor! , sii no noo la vooi a ppodeer coontinuaar U.U **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN , SI NO A TELETOON. ( bueenoo , todoos pooniaan esoo aasi qq xx seeguridaad loo ppongoo yo tmb ^^ xD) **_

_**bueenoo hee aqui eel cap xD :**_

_**NORMAL'S POVS:**_

Perturbada, perturbada y con miedo ante la situación. ¿Qué pasaría si los demás de la "Pandilla" también estudiaban allí? Dio la vuelta y empezó a correr a la cafetería. Se sentó en el bar disimuladamente preocupando que alguien la reconozca, que alguien malo la reconozca. Tomo su libro de química y cubrió su rostro con este, fingiendo leerlo. Le costaba disimular ya que estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada.

- _Disculpe señora… se le ofrece algo?_

- _Ah? _– Contesto pegando un salto – _lo siento ah… si un jugo de mango por favor_ – contesto aun un poco nerviosa.

- _De inmediato_ – sin quitar su mirara rara de su rostro.

_**COURTNEY'S POVS:**_

Trate de tranquilizarme, pero no podía… y menos al ver que salía con esa estupida peliazul. No estoy celosa, solo que es un cretino por coquetear con migo teniendo novia. Y además, muy acobardada por lo que puede llegar a pasarme.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que mi jugo ya estaba en la mesada. Lo tome rápidamente para irme del lugar lo más pronto posible. **(A/N : alfiin tomoo su jugoo xD) **

Al terminar las clases, sin volver a encontrarme a la pareja temorizante, me levante de mi asiento y con la esperanza de llegar a mi departamento satisfactoriamente, continúe mi camino.

Por mi desgracia, lo que me encontré no me satisfació para nada.

- _¿Me buscabas?_

Lo ignore, o por lo menos trate de hacerlo ya que daba vueltas y vueltas por mi cabeza… y sinceramente no entiendo porque. Me seguía… tenia miedo, pero en cierta parte sabia que no podía hacerme daño, no se porque, tampoco lo entendía… solo lo sabia.

- _¡Deja ya de seguirme! ¡Ve con tu novia!_ – exclame furiosa.

- _¿Celosa princesa?_ – dijo levantando una ceja.

- _Si… digo no… digo si… ¡Ash vete! _

¡Genial Courtney! El mejor momento para tartamudear, dudar y ponerte nerviosa. No se porque lo dije, simplemente las palabras se desprendieron de mi boca y ante mi reacción a la situación cedió mi ataque de nervios. Y lo peor… es que ahora pensara que me gusta… ¡y **NO** es así!

Y quiero aclarar que **NO** estoy celosa… solo me molesta que sea tan cretino. Además, no lo conozco lo suficiente para llegar a tener algún tipo de "relación" con el, y aunque lo conociera lo suficiente **JAMAS** lo haría, sumándole el hecho que tiene novia, y aunque no la tuviera **JAMAS** lo haría. Es un idiota! Y yo **JAMAS** saldría con alguien así, 8 letras: **INMADURO.** **(A/N: eestaas equivocada muchacha xD) **

Luego de toda esa interrupción, continúe mis pasos. Pase por todas las clases, de nuevo a la cafetería, y pude observar a la muchedumbre de personas de la universidad. Salí de todos los campus y me aleje de los estudiantes, profesores, etc. Me dirigía hacia mi hogar para un merecido descanso, luego de cumplir con mis tareas y deberes escolares y domésticos, por supuesto. Yo siempre fui muy responsable.

Lo que ya me parecía extraño, era que en todo lo que transite hasta que salí de la facultad, era lo mismo que "el cavernícola" transito. En otras palabras, me ha estado siguiendo. Pero cuando salí de la UCLA , ya nadie estaba acorralándome. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que yo era **DEMASIADO** para el, y que **NUNCA** saldría con alguien como el, lo cual me pareció genial a la vez. _**( A/N: si claaroo te muerees poor veerlo) **_

Camine las cuadras correspondientes ya que mi departamento no quedaba tan lejos de la universidad. Al llegar a mi hogar, busque la llave en mi bolso y la inserte en la cerradura de la puerta principal. La puerta se abrió y yo me quede atónita por lo que vi.

- _¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí? _- grite

- _¿Te sorprende?_ soy un criminal conocido.

Acaso digo ... ¿criminal? miedo ... miedo ... estoy en problemas.. Estoy preparada para dormir... adiós a mi familia, siempre los amare... lo que no entiendo es porque a mi.

- _Dispárame... estoy lista_

¿Nada? ¡Nada! no siento nada... estoy bien. Abrí mis ojos, me miraba confuso. ¡Yo sabia que no podía hacerme daño!

- _¿Que?_ - rompió el silencio.

- _No... Me mataras? _- es imposible que siga teniendo esa duda, si no ya lo habría echo.

- _¡Por supuesto que no! yo nunca mate a alguien y jamás mataría a una muñeca como tu_.

¡Que dulce! ¿Que? Courtney detente! ¡No digas esas cosas!

- _Discúlpame... entre en pánico ... ¿Que haces aquí?_ - volví a mi estado normal.

- _Quería pasar más tiempo con tigo_

**¡Por dios que cretino! Tiene N O V I A ... **y repito nuevamente **NO** estoy celosa.. Además ¿porque habría de estarlo? _**(A/N : xqq lo aamaas ;))**_

_- Repito que tienes novia _

_- Repito que estas celosa_

_- ¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!_ - estoy completamente enojada.

- _Como digas ..._ - dijo sentándose en mi sillón

- _¿Y tu quien eres para sentarte cómodamente en mi sillón de mi casa? ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! ¿Y como diablos supiste mi dirección?_

- _1- Soy Duncan... ya me conoces... 2- No debería, pero quiero... 3- Yo se muchas cosas. _

- _¡SAL DE MI CASA!_ - grite furiosa.

¡Como se atreve! entrar a una casa ajena, sentarse en un sillón ajeno y acomodarse como si estuviera en su casa! Otra de las cosas por la que odio Los Ángeles es por la mismísima gente, no tiene modales ni respeto. Debería darles vergüenza, mucha vergüenza.

Me perdí completamente en mis pensamientos... estuve tanto tiempo pensando en mis cosas que cuando levante la vista el punk ya no estaba...

Lo busque descontroladamente por toda la casa pero no había rastros de el. Se marcho.

Volví al lugar en donde estábamos discutiendo, la sala de estar, y me senté en el sofá convencido de que se había desplazado de mi hogar.

Unos minutos después de ver la TV, me di cuenta que en el asiento donde el se había posado su trasero (A/N: posadoo su trasero xD) , había dejado en su lugar una cajita.

Tenía mucho miedo de abrirla, pero a la vez mucha curiosidad_. "Tranquila... yo se que no puede hacerme daño"..._ me senté en el sofá, al lado del misterioso paquete. Tome aire y desarme suavemente el nudo de las cintas. Eché las cintas a un lado, y abrí cuidadosamente y lentamente el regalo tenebroso. ¡El libro!

Yo no quería saber mas sobre ese libro... pero al parecer tiene que ver con migo. Tome el libro y pude observar que al fondo había una nota. _"Me obligaron a hacerte esto, pero yo nunca quise hacerte daño, te salvare" _

_¿Que es esto?_

**NORMAL'S POVS:**

Y se podía observar una cabeza con una cresta verde asomarse a la ventana…

_**C O N T I N U A R A**_

**:O qqe lees paarecioo? Horriblee, espantosoo , feeoo , dejaa un review! ees lo meejor qqe puedees haaceer ;) ... poorfaa necesitoo opiinioonees, sii qieeren qqe la coontiinuee comeentenn! ... ees aasii o es aasii xD.. peerdoon x laa exiigenciaa oo como se diga seer exiigeentee xD peeroo es qqe coon otra nove mee paasoo ii no pude seegiir xq nadie me dejabaa ideaaas ii estaaba secaa ¬¬ noo qieeroo qe me pase coon estaa porfaavoor TT-TT **

**bueenoo me vooi llendoo... **

**Guaadiiphh ^^ ¿ porque no dejas un review? **


	6. ¿Como curar esto por no haber muerto?

_**Hoolaa! aaqii yo de nueevoo ... sorry x no aactuaalizaar,, lees juroo qqe 0 inspiraacion ,tmb coole iiqe se yoo , peeroo como noo estudiio no eera algoo demaas xD , hahah ... bueenoo aam .. aacaa subiendoo cap , debeeria estaar durmiendoo ( son las 2:30 Am , ) bueeno , yaa se qe es tempraanoo peero tengoo qe doormir xq mañaana juegaa argentinaa! ii tempraanoo ii mañaana ees feeriaadoo ( para loos salteños !) xD, xx la muertee de guemees, creoo .. yoo nose naadaa xD. .. bueenoo aqi lees traigoo el cap, tal veez le paaresca confusoo .. peeroo qieroo INTRIGAA xD**_

_**muuchaas graaciaas x los reviews! no se imagiinaan mi cara cuandoo leoo unooo xD, oo cuandoo veoo qe teengoo un review =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD xD ,,sigan aasii!  
**_

_**bueenoo, .. .aqi se loos deejoo.:**_

_**NORMAL'S POVS:**_

_- Necesito el libro de nuevo _

_- ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no me pertenece? _

_- Si... pero no quiero que te pase nada_

_- Por favor... ¡EXPLICAME TODO ESTO! ¡EXPLICAME QUE ES LO QUE PASA! ¡QUE TIENE DE IMPORTANTE ESE LIBRO! ¿¡QUE TIENE! ¿¡PORQUE TENGO QUE VER YO CON ESO! _

_- No puedo decírtelo Courtney... solo necesito de vuelta_

_- Ten_ - dijo tirando el libro al piso y marchándose mientras sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas.

Una semana ya había pasado y las cosas se habían puesto demasiado amenazantes, todo se entornaba completamente extraño y todo parecía ser un sueño. Muchas cosas raras habían pasado a la morena, incluso llego a pensar que había actividad para normal, como si no fuera la propia realidad, como si estaría en otra dimensión , como si estuviera soñando. Sentía ruidos en su casa, gente que la seguía y nunca hasta el día de hoy pudo resolver aquel misterio, siempre estuvo con la intriga con un miedo apoderándose de ella y de todo su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo con más intensidad cada vez que algo fuera de lo normal sucedía, y sucedía con mucha frecuencia.

Entre todo el misterio, siempre aparecía un punk protegiendo a la morena de cierto peligro, que esta no estaba enterada, llevándola a algún lugar, escondiéndola de alguien, y todo parecía estar en rumbo a ese libro.

A pesar de que la castaña lo haya tenido por algunos días, no lo leyó, no tenia las agallas suficientes para verlo, no tenia suficiente valor, además no era de su incumbencia. Aunque las poderosas ganas de saber de que se trataba la estaban derrumbando, no hizo nada al respecto.

Tenía pesadillas, y en las noches despertaba llorando, tenia problemas serios para dormir, veía sombras y ella estaba completamente segura de que alguien la seguía todo el tiempo, alguien la estaba acorralando. En las noches gritaba, descontrolada, no tenía consuelo, y tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

_"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" _

_- Hola?_ - contesto su teléfono

_- Necesito el libro _

_- ¡Duncan ya te lo di de que hablas!_ - reacciono después de lo que dijo, no era la voz del punk.

_- No soy Duncan... y ¿de donde lo conoces? _

_- De... ningún lado... solo me pidió el libro y... se lo di..._ - tartamudeo, estaba asustada.

_- No te creo _

_- Es la verdad_

El hombre misterioso corto el llamado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Perturbación... _

Empezó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, otra vez esa sensación, otra vez esos pensamientos. Su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, y ella empezaba a sentirse mareada, empezó a ilusionarse cosas demasiado extrañas sin quitarse la pesada sensación hasta caer en un profundo sueño, un desmayo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- _¿En donde estoy?_ - exclamo aun con sus parpados cerrados.

_- Me alegra que estés bien. _

Reacciono.

_- ¡Edward! ¡¿Que haces aquí?_ - le dio un cariñoso abrazo al joven..

Edward Laurent, hijo de unos amigos del padre de la morena, como parte de la familia, toda la familia Martinez, unos seres muy queridos y apreciados, todos le tenían un muy gran afecto.

_- Vine para decirte algo..._ - rompió el abrazo.

El tono del muchacho sonaba preocupante, lo que hizo que la tostada se preocupara aun más. Ella lo observo, tenia la mirada baja, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos y sin dudas estaba triste...

_- Courtney... corres peligro..._ - la tomo de la muñeca

_- Pe... pe... pero ¿porque? -_ en cierta parte ella ya sabia que estaba en peligro, razones obvias.

_- Es una larga historia..._ - suspiro

_- Lose... pero tengo que saberlo..._ - sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

El joven suspiro y sus ojos se mojaron aun mas, estaba al borde del llanto. Sin duda algo grave estaba pasando.

_- Courtney... tu tío Albert, uno que no conoces, por tu bien... era un criminal, ha cometido varios delitos y fue a la cárcel un par de veces, hasta terminar muerto. Pero uno de sus crímenes no fue olvidado como los otros, el mato a mi tío abuelo Andrew, un científico millonario muy importante, provocando que otra parte de mi familia con la que no quiero tener algún tipo de conversación, se enojase y pusiera en peligro a tu familia. Es por eso que tu familia y la mía son grandes amigos, bueno... en parte. Al parecer mi tío abuelo escondía un secreto que nadie mas ha llegado saber, un misterio, que al parecer tiene lugar en un libro. Y al parecer mi parte de mi familia ha tenido algún inconveniente con tu familia, y relación con mi tío abuelo... todo esto tiene que ver con un suicidio. Yo no se todo, no me quisieron decir, pero mi tío abuelo y tu tío estaban haciendo algo juntos, que no resulto bien y provoco que sucedieran mal las cosas... y ahora mis parientes lejanos algunos que ni conozco están buscando el libro..._

.

.

.

.

.

_Shock_

.

.

.

.

.

- Y..._ tu padre sufrió un accidente_

- _¿¡QUE!_

Dolor, las lagrimas de la morena no tardaron en escaparse de sus ojos y en un chasquido sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

- _Mi papa... ¿murió?_

El bajo la cabeza...

- _No... pero esta en el borde_

Sus llantos eran inevitables e intensos, el dolor se apodero de cada partícula de su cuerpo y los ánimos de seguir viviendo se habían marchado de su vida.

El la abrazo y puso su cabeza en su hombro, mientras ella seguía en sus sollozos, perdida en su tristura, bañada en soledad. Al menos estaba agradecida que tenia a alguien quien la consolase... si es que se podía confiar en el. De todas formas, ya lo mismo era morir o no.

_**FLASHBACK: **_

_**COURTNEY'S POVS:**_

_"Nunca pensé como iba a morir, pero morir en el lugar de alguien que amo... parece ser una buena razón para hacerlo"_

Comencé a leer Crepúsculo, tengo 15 años y estoy por cumplir 16, esas fuero las primeras líneas que alcance a leer antes de sentir unos tiroteos por mi casa...

Sentí un muy mal presentimiento, como una puñalada en mi corazón y baje descontroladamente las escaleras... y allí la vi. , mi madre con la pierna tirando chorros de sangre...

Sentía que moriría, que no volvería a ver su sonrisa, sentir su aroma, tenerla cerca... y preferiría haber muerto yo que ella...

Luego de unos minutos llego la ambulancia y la llevaron al hospital, y me puse a pensar como es que justo en el momento que traspase esas líneas con mis ojos sucedió un hecho así, y así fue como jure no leer nunca más Stephenie Meyer, sin embargo... no pude cumplir mi promesa.

_**FIN FLASHBACK:**_

_**COURTNEY'S POVS:**_

_"Nunca pensé como iba a morir, pero morir en el lugar de alguien que amo... parece ser una buena razón para hacerlo"_

_¿Cómo curar este dolor por no haber muerto? _

**C O N T I N U A R A**

_**bueeenoo , poorfaavor dejen reviews! necesitoo sugeerenciaas, ii maas soobre eel libroo ( la vdd qqe ni yoo see de qqe seraa :S) mee qede en blancoo se loos juroo! eeste cap no tiene nada de inspiraacioon , peeroo yaa no aactualizaba aase muchoo , noo se imaginaan loo maal qe estaba cuandoo veiia laa paagina de woord en blancoo u.u .. esperoo qqe sepan entendeer,**_

_**poorfaa dejen un review, sugerenciaas oopinioneees de loo qqe puede paasar! , ii del libroo xD... loo qqe maas lees guste aa ussd =D ... aceptoo todoo tipo de comentaarios, sii qieren bardeeen , aagan lo qqe qieraan :) **_

_**loo qqe les pidoo es qe coomenten xD bueenoo me vooi aa doormir paara veer maanñaaa aargentinaa ... VAMOOS AARGENTINAAAAAAAAAAA VAMOS VAAMOS AA GANAR, ROMPERLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Guaaadii ^^ ¿porque no dejas un review?  
**_


	7. Como terciopelo

_**Holaaaaaaaaa! qomoo aandan toodoos? espeeroo qqe bien =D bueenoo estee cap loo estuuve escribiendoo een unoos pqoos momentoosq e tuuve tieempoo , creoo qqe 3 diaas xD, oosea meedia oora x dia diigamoo ... bueehh al finaal se me fuee la inspriaaacion :P justoo en laa paarte interesantee -.- xD**_

_**bueenoo , aaoora andoo maas al peedoo qqe un poochocloo xD mieerda ya me diio haambree -.- xD aam ... vamoos al cinee? xD .. bueeno dejooos de aburrirloos qoon mis bobaadaas xD**_

_**lee dedicoo este caap aa ::**_

LadyGaGaSuperFan :: heeermaanitaahh , tte qieeroo bldaa! qontaas qnn migoo sieempreee, ffieesteeriita miaa soos toodhoo pueee.

MarylinnDxC : Hahaha mee qqaiste re bieeem xD , fuee muui raaroo cuandoo me peediiste qqe te eenseeniaara a aablaar aargentinnoo xD ahaahha noo mee imaginiaariaa qqe te guustara aargentinaa, xD la vdd mee qaiste ree bieem , espeeroo qq nos sigamoos bbaabooseandoo x loos del mundiaal otroo diaa xD

XCLAUXDXC : Voos tmb mee qaiiste bieen ^^ ii graaciaas x loo qe me diijiste el otroo diaa =D aahh i tuu histooriaa de vampiroos, mee ENCANTO.!

.oO GXT : Graaciaas! graaciaas graaciaas eenseriooo! noose qomo aagradeeceerte ! tee juroo qe cuandoo leii lo qqe me `pusisste casii me laargoo a lloraar, no sabees loo qqe ees para uuna autoora leer qqe soos la inspiraacioon de otra peersonaa, graacias eenseerioo! noose qomo deeciirteloo , ! eenseerio GRAAACIAAS! te deeseoo muchaa sueertee !

Bueenoo , espeeroo qqe loos dediqaadoos ayaan leeidoo algoo ¬¬ xD, bueenoo , aaora lees dejoo eel capp :

* * *

_**COURTNEY'S POVS:**_

En un giro inesperado, de un momento a otro, Edward ya no estaba aquí. Solamente había venido a pasar un fin de semana y hablarme sobre aquel tema. ¿Como podré vivir sabiendo que mi familia esta en peligro?

Ahora entiendo un poco mejor las cosas, pero a su vez también había cosas que me costaban entender, sumándole el hecho que la curiosidad me mataba por averiguar que era ese libro y que estaban organizando mi supuesto tío que nunca llegue a conocer y el tío abuelo de Edward. También me moría por saber si la "banda" de delincuentes en los cuales Duncan tenia que ver serian parte de esto, entre otros hechos, y ahora que lo pienso ¿porque me se el nombre de aquel punk? y... si supuestamente el pertenece al lado enemigo, ¿porque esta ayudándome?

Esas eran algunas de las dudas que penetraban en mi cabeza, y que no podía sacar en ninguno de mis intentos por hacerlo. Levante mi vista en cuando note que aun seguía en el hospital, y que mi acompañante de cuarto me miraba con una expresión como si pensara que soy rara. ¡No soy rara, pero que más quería que pensara si se acaba de enterar de algo como lo que yo me acabo de enterar! Y ahora que lo pienso ... mis palabras parecen un trabalenguas, un raro y indescifrable trabalenguas, al igual que mi vida.

No me parecía bien... en primer lugar no puedo llegar a creer que alguien de mi familia haya sido un delincuente, pues toda mi familia ha sido gente muy importante y muy bien educada, o al menos es lo que yo me he enterado y visto en algunos comportamientos de mis familiares que suelo ver en las fiestas de fin de año. En segundo lugar ... ¿Porque agarrarse con toda la familia si solo fue mi tío con que ocurrió el inconveniente? supongo que así son esas personas... como Duncan.

Duncan... no puedo creer que me haya imaginado cosas con el, sentir celos de su novia... no puedo creer que haya sentido algún "afecto" hacia el cuando me protegía... no puedo creer que este pensando el ¿Porque estoy pensando en el? Olvídalo Courtney el no tiene nada que ver con tigo... nada, y aclaro nuevamente... **NADA.** Y nunca sentí celos, ni tampoco ningún afecto hacia el, solo estoy pensando cosas que no son ciertas, imaginándome cosas que **NO** pasaron y que **NO** van a pasar… **NUNCA.** _**(A/N : si claaoooo xD) **_

Me retire del hospital, no tenia nada mas que hacer en este lugar, salvo protegerme... aunque para mi ya no tiene sentido hacerlo, no puedo vivir sabiendo que la vida de mi familia peligra... y si lo que quieren es mi vida, se las regalaría... si fuera sencillo hacerlo, pero estoy lista por si el momento se acerca.

Caminaba firme, como si hubiera recuperado mi postura normal, como si no me hubiera enterado de nada y nada extraño estuviera pasando en mi vida, pero desafortunadamente era todo lo contrario.

Aunque este destrozada... aunque tenia ganas de morir en ese momento... a su vez tenia miedo ¿Como seria morir? ¿Como seria decirle adiós a tu vida, a las personas que amas... a todo? ¿Como terminar? No era una tarea corriente, sabiendo que no vivirás... y cuando te das cuenta morir ha sido algunos de los errores que has cometido en tu vida... ya es tarde. No es como mentir y decir "perdón" no es como cualquier engaño o error cometido, es algo muy diferente y concreto.

La muerte no es salida a ninguna solución, es el final de todas las opciones. Y si yo lo único que quería era salir de todo este laberinto, no seria lo mejor que pueda haber hecho, prefiero morir intentándolo, luego de probar todas las opciones necesarias para averiguar que era lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo y obtener un porque, una respuesta perfecta, una completa y con detalles, no quiero ningún otro enredo en mi cabeza, ni en mi vida... solo... quisiera volver a ser la misma chica que antes.

Ya no es lo mismo... ya nada es igual, sabiendo el porque mis padres me enviaron a esta ciudad no es similar, ni siquiera se parece, ya no es lo mismo criticar la ciudad, y enojarme, protestar acerca de porque mis padres me trajeron aquí, ahora sabiendo que lo trajeron para salvar mi vida... todo realmente ha cambiado.

Olvidando mis pensamientos, cosa que era realmente difícil de lograr en estos momentos, continúe caminando y sentía a gente persiguiéndome, había un señor que transitaba exactamente los mismos pasos que yo... exactamente los mismos. Otro mas, otro mas que quiere acorralarme ¡yo ya no tengo el libro! ni tampoco es mi problema... no es para nada justo que mi familia tenga que pagar por esto que un supuesto miembro de mi familia hizo... supuesto, porque en realidad no se si sea verdad, después de todo si las familias de Edward y la mía no se llevan bien del todo ¿como creer?

Ya no aguantaba mas, no de miedo, de hecho creo que ya me acostumbre a todo esto.

- _¡Deja de seguirme? ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Hazlo! _- grite al señor.

Me sonroje al ver que el señor me miro con cara extraña y se alejo de mí como si estuviera loca, se fue corriendo y toda la gente filtraba su atención en mi ¡Genial! Yo estaba enteramente ruborizada, no puedo creer que haya hecho el ridículo de esa forma. Sinceramente ya no me extrañaba, últimamente hice el ridículo un montón de veces cuando tome decisiones propias por mi cuenta, cuando hablo sin pensar, pero hacerlo ante un desconocido creyendo que iba a ser un criminal e hacerme daño por dios eso si fue humillante.

Tal vez debería estar dejando de perderme en mis pensamientos, exactamente como estoy haciendo en este momento , aun con la gente mirándome, aunque sigo caminando como si nada hubiera pasado seguía muy avergonzada por la ocasión, y estoy completamente segura de que mi cara esta roja como un tomate, segura.

Además, toda las personas del lugar que miraban, seria mejor si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hice, pero no.

Decidí tomar un taxi para dejar de sentirme tan incomoda y llegar a mi departamento sin mas "interrupciones " vergonzosas o no, solo quería estar tranquila, y si es que no voy a dejar de pensar, prefiero hacerlo tranquila en mi hogar donde nada vergonzante me pueda suceder, creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

Me pare en la esquina esperando ver a algún taxi desocupado para que me lleve a mi vivienda. Ya habían pasado 5 taxis y todos estaban ocupados, definitivamente hoy no es mi día. Por fin he logrado distinguir que un transporte se aproximaba, lo llame levantando mi mano y el hizo caso a mi llamado, estacionándose en donde yo estaba. Abrí la puerta del automóvil, entre y me senté al lado de la ventana izquierda, ya que mi casa estaba de esa mano.

- _¿A donde la llevo señorita?_ - dijo el taxista acomodando el espejo.

Indique la dirección correspondiente _**(A/N: noo la puusee xq no puude encontraar een niinguun puutoo lugaar una calle de loos Angeelees xD)**_ y en todo el viaje me puse a pensar por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Contenía las lágrimas en mis ojos, y trataba de cambiar de tema para evitar excusarlas, pero siempre regresaba a mi mente.

- _Llegamos, son $5 _

Mi apartamento no quedaba muy lejos de la calle en donde estaba, es mas quedaba relavitamente cerca pero no me limitaría a caminar con mi cara toda sonrojada. Pague el dinero correspondiente tratando de que el conductor no viera que estaba a punto de sollozar, subí las escaleras del edificio, abrí la puerta y entre.

Extrañamente cuando llegue al apartamento, todas las ganas de soltar mis lágrimas desaparecieron al instante, como por arte de magia. Tranquilamente, olvidando todos mis problemas y desviando mi mente me senté en el sofá y encendí la TV. Tome el control remoto y cambie canal por canal hasta llegar a MTV, me limite a escuchar musica mientras hacia mis deberes escolares y estudiaba, por supuesto la musica a un bajo volumen para poder concentrarme.

Para ser sincera, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día, y la verdad estoy sorprendida ante a mi reacción. Todo estaba normal y tranquilo, yo no estaba para nada preocupante y el ambiente estaba en silencio, a salvo por la música, que me lograba tranquilizar aun más.

Todas las cosas cambiaron en cuando sentí vibrar mi celular, lo tome aun con una sonrisa que no tardo en quitarse de mi rostro. Me quede atónita y comencé a gemir automáticamente, no podía hacer nada mas ante aquella información. ¿Porque? _**(A/N: poorqqe estoo ees Argentinaa (8 ook no -.- xD)**_ ¿Porque estaba prospera de mi vida mientras en mi ciudad natal pasaban cosas que realmente me parten el corazón? ¿Porque fui tan descuidada?

No... No podía mas... fui a la cocina corriendo con las lagrimas a todo lo que podían caer, y tome el mas grande cuchillo que encontré en el cajón.

No aguantaba mas mi dolor, ya no valía la pena vivir. Hacerse el cuchillo a mi cuello y tome aire...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIIIN! :O NO JAJAJA NO VOOI A SEER TAN FORRAA PAAR DEJAARLOS AAHI XD**_

.

.

.

.

Los vidrios de la ventana se rompieron en cuanto un rebelde salto en ella, lo que logro que me desconcentrara, y me quito el cuchillo.

- _¿¡Que era lo que pensabas hacer!_ - grito

- _Dame el cuchillo, ¡DAMELO_! - grite mientras trataba de quitárselo

- _¡No! ¡No dejare que te mates!_

- _¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE ME PROTEGES? ¿ACASO NO ESTAS DEL OTRO LADO? ¿PORQUE NO ME QUIERES DEJAR MORIR? ¡DESIME PORQUE DUNCAN!_

- _Porque..._

El no dijo mas y me aferro contra a su cuerpo sellando mis labios con un apasionante beso. Sus labios eran suaves como terciopelo, calidos como terciopelo, el era como el terciopelo, me protegía como un abrigo de terciopelo, me cuidaba como un abrigo de terciopelo, el ... no se porque ... me daba calor, suavidad y cuando estoy con el ... me siento ... protegida... el era ... **COMO TERCIOPELO.**

**

* * *

**

_**:O sii ya see, ta feoo TT-TT .. bueenoo , comoo cualqieer peersona eeducaada diriaa qe no se moleesten en comentaar, peeroo qomoo noo sooi paa naa eeduucaadiitaaa COMENTEEN! xD**_

_**Poorqqe no lee hacees clic aa ese aamaadoo bootonsitoo qe diicee review this chapter? =D ees unaa taareaa muuy faaciil ! ii faavooreceedooraa paa el autoor xD **_

_**ajajaj , bueenoo porfaa dejen un reviewsitoo oo un reviewsote oo un review tamaañoo normaal xD ( aunqqe me gustaariaa el grandee xD) **_

_**ajajaja iguaal aagraadecere a todoos :P **_

_**mee vooeee, Besoo!(: **_

_**Guaadii ^^ ¿Porque no dejas un review?**_**  
**


	8. Murmullos atemorizantes

_**Hola, bueno no tengo animos, usd sabran como me siento , soy Argentina. Es la primera vez ( bueno , en realidad la segunda, pero era muy chiquita y no le daba importancia) que veo a Argentina ser eliminada de esa forma, y muy mal. La verdad tenia muchas esperanzas , nos estaba llendo demasiado bien, y habia muchas coincidencias con el mundial del 86 ( Argentina gano, como en el 78) No estoy de humor, y a esta historia solo le agrege muy pocos detalles, porque ya la tenia escribiendo, la verdad no tengo animos de nada, ni de festejar. Perdimos, pero con orgullo ... y dejamos todo en la cancha, ya fue.. dimos lo mejor. Pero una de las cosas que mas me dolio fueron las palabras de Maradona (DT de Argentina y mejor jugador de football en el mundo) que ya no sabia si seguir, que ya no sabia si seguiria siendo el DT de Argentina, y que todos los jugadores estaban llorando en el vestuario. Realmente eso me bajoneo muchisimo, mas de lo que ya estaba, llore demasiado , mi cara estaba roja de tanto llorar, ayer fue un dia pesimo, ensima despues de que perdimos el mundial contra los putos de Alemania, 2da vez seguida, se nos armo un quilombo con unas amigas, y justo cuando todo estaba un poco mas alegre, ya que nos pusimos de pie, como todo Argentino dice, dejamos todo en la cancha y en el proximo mundial la vamos a romper, y de eso si estoy segura, ademas, capaz que viaje a Brasil para el proximo mundial. Pero bueno ... ya fue. ASi que... este cap esta dedicado a Maradona y a toda la seleccion Argentina, en especial a Higuiain y a Mascherano xD, Espero levantar un poco mi animo , de verdad me bajonie mal, desde que nos hicieron el segundo gol llore, y asi estuve hasta antes de ir a la casa de una amiga, que justo teniamos una juntad, todas estabamos bajoneadas, pero despues pusimos musica y nos pusimos un poco mejor, pero despues se cago todo y ... bueno es posible que me valla de mi colegio. Volviendo al tema, hay que seguir de pie, Argentina siempre te voy a apoyar en las buenas y en las malas, me importa un cuerno lo que digan los demas y el pulpo choto de Alemania, ... ahora odio mas que nunca a los Alemanes, por nuestra seguridad no me desquito. Bueno .. aca les dejo el cap , disfrutenlo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

No se porque no lo evite, porque me deje llevar, porque caí, me aferre, ¿Como ese movimiento podía acaso responder mi pregunta? En cuanto desperté y volví directamente a la realidad, me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y me despeje del rebelde con un brusco movimiento, en primer lugar yo no tendría que Baer aceptado su beso, y en segundo el nunca tendría que haberme besado, simplemente responder mi pregunta, que no era una pregunta ardua de argumentar. Es mas era una simple interrogación factible, pero obviamente yo quería una respuesta concreta y con muchos detalles para que pueda entender mejor la situación.

- _¿Porque hiciste eso_? - dije gritando molesta

- _Porque tenía ganas_

¿Porque tenía ganas? ¿¡Porque tenía ganas! ¿Este loco? No puede andar besuqueándose con cualquier muchacha que encuentre por ahí, no lo dudo, desde la primera vez que lo vi. me pareció un completo pervertido, y no pase ningún segundo sin dudarlo, y no veo porque dudar algo como eso, cualquier persona si quiera a una vista lejana podría ver que es un delincuente mujeriego, o simplemente alguien que no cumple las reglas, pero se ve desde la punta mas lejana que es un **MUJERIEGO. **

_-¿Como que "tenias ganas"?_

_- Quería hacerlo, y se que vos también._

¿Este loco? ¿Que yo quería besarlo a el? Ni en sus mejor sueños querría hacerlo, en los suyos porque si en los míos llegara a pasar algo como eso seria una completa pesadilla. Claro, besaba exquisitamente bien ¿Estoy loca? ¡Por supuesto que no! , nunca querría besar a un animal como el, a alguien creído, mujeriego, delincuente, nunca besaría a alguien así, ni si quiera a alguien que tenga una actitud "rebelde", por favor... antes muerta.

- ¡_En tus mejores sueños! ¡Y aun no respondiste mi pregunta!_

_- Mira princesa, te bese porque se me dio la gana, simplemente por eso, como si yo saliera con alguien tan histérica como vos _

- _¡Yo no soy histérica! _

¡Yo no soy histérica! Soy una persona muy relajada y muy poco nerviosa, solamente estoy en un ataque de nervios en situaciones escalofriantes o de peligro, soy una persona relajante y divertida, demasiado, es cierto a veces estoy agitada pero eso no sucede con mucha frecuencia, es claro que el esta inventando excusas, y todo por no querer responder mi pregunta, y como ya había dicho antes, una pregunta muy fácil de responder. Y... volviendo al tema **NO** soy histérica, para nada, en absoluto, me niego a admitirlo, y me niego solo por el hecho de que **NO** es verdad.

- _No... no por supuesto que no_ - dijo sarcásticamente.

- _Si yo soy una histérica y vos sos un sexy delincuente que me vuelve loca - dije igualmente sarcásticamente_ _**(A/N: Es cieertoo , aaceptalo re jodidaa yoo xD) **_

- _Exacto _

Grite de la furia, ¡no podía ser mas insoportable! y era cierto, me volvía loca de los **NERVIOS.** Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la histeria, por supuesto que no, ni en lo mas mínimo, ni por ninguna circunstancia no. Y aclaro, yo **NO** estoy en negación, solamente niego lo que no es correcto, equivocaciones de aquel muchacho, que por cierto, no dudo que alguien así se equivoque tan seguido.

- _¡Sos insoportable!_

- _Mira quien habla de ser insoportable._

Genial (nótese mi sarcasmo) ahora dice que soy insoportable, por favor, ¿Porque los hombres se creen tan perfectos? ¡Y no entienden que no lo son! además , no soy insoportable, soy una persona súper amigable, de confianza, y para nada egoísta, aclaro que no estoy en negación, como ya había dicho anteriormente, este inmaduro punk esta inventando cosas que alteran la realidad, es decir, inventado bobadas para salvarse de que yo lo entreviste o lo hiera emocional y/o físicamente, y no duden en que pueda hacerlo, en especial en lo físico, tal vez ya no seria tan creído si viera como le hago un agujero en el estomago.

- _¡Yo no soy insoportable! Deja de inventar cosas y respóndeme de una vez._

- _Ya te respondí preciosa, ya se que es muy difícil no perderte en mis ojos, pero tense que prestar atención a lo que digo también._

Ya llego al límite, es demasiado **CREIDO**, sumándole un montón de defectos más que he podido notar sin ninguna dificultad, se notan a simple vista. Como si yo me perdiera en sus ojos, ni siquiera se de que color son, que tenga unos hermosos ojos celestes , ( aclaro me acabo de fijar en el color) _**(A/N: No, no es cieertoo xD)**_ ¡Courtney no son hermosos, deja de inventar! no significa que me pierda en ellos, es mas no le doy ni la mas mísera importancia, y esta claro que **NO** respondió mi pregunta, ni si quiera me dio la respuesta de la primera interrogación que le hice, antes de que lo "malo" pasara. _**(A/N: Duddaas? miraar caap 7 xD, coon lo "malo" se refiere aal beso, aunque esoo fue algoo MUY BUENO)**_

- _1- Yo no me pierdo en tus ojos 2- Para que prestar atención a lo que dice un estupido como vos 3- ¡No respondiste mis 2 preguntas!_

- _¿Dos? preguntaste una sola preciosa, lamento que mi beso te ocasionara falta de memoria._

¡No lo aguanto más! Cree que mi beso logro borrarme la memoria, esta loco, su beso no me hizo nada, no causo nada extraño en mi , ni siquiera me gusto, es mas diría que besa muy mal, peor que eso, horrible, no sabe besar. Y claramente yo hice 2 preguntas, al que le falta memoria es a el, debería pensar antes de hablar, como yo, exactamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora pensando sobre sus palabras antes de pronunciar las mías, y desquitándome de paso.

- _¡Tu beso no me hizo nada idiota! Y claramente yo hice 2 preguntas._

- _Y... ¿si mi beso no te hizo nada porque estas sonrojada?_

Yo... sonrojada, ¡por favor nunca me sonrojo! Es mas, yo siempre fui muy orgullosa y es muy poco probable, error, imposible, que este avergonzada de mis acciones, ya que yo pienso antes de hacerlo y nunca me dejo llevar por ninguna circunstancia a hacer algo incorrecto o que no debe ocurrir. Es técnicamente imposible de que yo este ruborizada, sumándole el hecho de que estaría por el, este chico nunca se cansa de inventar cosas, porque yo se y estoy completamente segura de que mi rostro esta en mi color normal.

- _¡Yo no estoy sonrojada! Y deja de inventar obstáculos para responder mis preguntas._

- _Yo no invento obstáculos preciosos, de verdad esta nerviosa._

Y de nuevo con los nervios, yo **NO** estoy nerviosa, ¡y menos por el!

- _¡Basta! Yo no estoy nerviosa, y respóndeme ¿Porque me proteges, porque siempre estas detrás Mio como si me estuvieras espiando?_

El se quedo callado, podía ver su nerviosismo. Ja! y me dice a mi la nerviosa. Se acerco a mi tratando de hacer otra de sus "tácticas", pero no funcionara, no me desviara de mi punto, quiero saber porque lo hace y quiero saberlo ya, no voy a esperar ni un minuto mas para su respuesta. El se acerco mas a mi, cuando llego asta donde estaba envolvió sus fuertes brazos en mi cintura haciendo que yo estuviera un poco incomoda, tenia que admitirlo, ahora si estaba exaltada, yo desvíe la mirada para que no viera mi inquietud, no le daría nunca la razón. Mi movimiento no resulto ya que el movió mi cabeza en torno a la suya. _"No funcionara, no funcionara, no funcionara". _Repetí esas palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no voy a caer en su juego, no seré una idiota, no voy a perderme en su mirada, no voy a besarlo ni a sentir ningún afecto por el, el **NUNCA **lograría enamorarme, ya conozco lo que pretenden personas como el. _**(A/N: Dios como**_ _**see eqivooca esta chicaa, ya vaas a veer qqe si (;)**_

- _¿Porque?_ - dije en un tono similar al de un susurro.

El desvío su mirada, ¿Era tan difícil revelar aquella información? ¿Era tan difícil responder mi pregunta? Miraba molestamente al piso, como si estuviera amenazándolo, como si el indefenso suelo le hubiese hecho algo _**(A/N: Uun pizoo criminaal: O xD)**_ como si el tuviera la culpa de todo, o como… si estuviera prediciendo que algo pasaría con el. Yo, por mi parte, lo miraba a el... honestamente no se porque, pero no podía detenerme, como si fuera una reacción automática, una reacción del momento, una acción voluntaria. Intriga, tenia muchísima intriga, ¿Porque el no creería decírmelo? No lo se... simplemente no quiere hacerlo, al final... ¿Es un cobarde?

Lentamente sus cabrios procedían a abrirse, como si quisiera pronunciar algo, estos tartamudeaban, estaba nervioso. Sus cuerdas vocales no echaban a funcionar, pues hablaba de a poco tiempo y entrecortado. En ese momento fue cuando escuche unos sonidos extraños en el hogar, haciendo que me asustase, abrase inconcientemente al punk que se encontraba a mi lado mientras los ruidos extraños seguían mel odiando. Ya nada tenia sentido, ¿Porque tenia miedo si para mi era lo mismo morir, o no? Se escucho nuevamente otro crujido, yo seguía asustada, aun mas que ase muy poco tiempo, aproximadamente unos 20 segundos para ser un poco exacta, ya ni podía procurarme por tener la razón y estar muy coordinada a las acciones de mi entorno, cosa que yo siempre hice durante toda mi vida. De repente, empecé a sentir unos movimientos en el suelo, repentinamente el pavimento se empezó a sacudir, y yo me tome de Duncan, estaba completamente asustada, no pude evitar gritar y no pude evitar a la returbación que fluya en mis venas. Un temblor.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrieron lentamente y yo frote mis ojos, al despejar un poco mi vista y liberarme un poco de mi sueño, note que no estaba en mi apartamento, y para ser exacta no recuerdo como llegue aquí. No se en donde estoy, como llegue aquí, que paso con migo, ni si quiero puedo acordarme de lo ultimo que viví, es muy extraño como todo sucedió, abrí mis ojos y repentinamente estoy en otro lugar. Le di un pequeño vistaso al escenario que tenia frente a mis ojos. Hay una puerta enorme para salir de ella, estoy acostada en una cama de una plaza y media, tapadas por unas colchas muy abrigadoras, las que hicieron que tuviera mucho calor, hay una estufa con leña que se desprende fuego para calentar la habitación, lo que hace que tenga mas ardor, al lado de la recamara en donde estoy tendida hay una silla mecedora, tales como las de las ancianas, al parecer alguien estaba con migo, hay un armario de madera que esta semi- abierto, pude observar que tiene numerosas prendas y vestidos de distintos colores y texturas, es el cuarto de una mujer, según la parte que estoy viendo en el ropero, tiene un escritorio en donde esta posada una laptop y algunos libros de distinto tamaño, por otro lado había una cómoda también de madera pero esta vez de un tono mas claro, para ser precisa creo que es madera de roble, en donde había distintos perfumes importados y un joyero, al costado de estos había una fotografía en blanco y negro, de una persona que no puedo distinguir desde mi lugar de vista. Las paredes eran blancas y al parecer recien pintadas, ya que podia olfatear un olor parecido al de pintura. Pero la pregunta que recorre mi cabeza es... ¿En donde estoy?

Derepente, mi corazón se acelero en cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse, estaba sin movimientos, no tenía idea de que podía hacer, y sin darme cuenta cerré mis ojos, fingiendo estar dormida. La entrada se abrió completamente y preste oídos para escuchar, lo único que pude percibir fue los sonidos de unos tacones, tenia razón, era el cuarto de una mujer, al parecer la mujer cerro el pórtico con una llave, ya que escuche el sonido de un objeto de metal similar al de una. Luego de unos momentos, atendí a otro tañido, a mí parecer o a lo que pude entender era una llave pasándose por una abertura, quería abrir mis parpados, pero no… tengo miedo. Luego de que yo me pusiera más nerviosa de mis límites, el umbral de la puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez no escuche los tacones de nadie, si no unos zapatos… de hombre. Unos murmullos se propusieron en el cuarto, y con lo que mis oídos pudieron llegar a escuchar, se trataban de mí. Los tacones y los zapatos se aproximaban más a mí, siguiendo con esos… _**murmullos atemorizantes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno , este fue el cap. Malisimo, espantoso, feo? Bueno ... no importa. Porfavor dejen reviews, ideas y opiniones de lo que puede llegar a pasar, ya se.. soi muy jodida, pero bueno .. asi soy yo. Notaran que no tengo mi locura habitual, ya se me va a pasar. **_

_**Bueno... porfavor dejen reviews quee los necesito.**_

_**Besoo , **_

_**CAP DEDICADO A MARADONA , LA SELECCION ARGENTINA, Y A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW XD**_

_**Guadii ^^ ¿Porque no dejas review?  
**_


	9. A mi manera

Hoolaa! Bueeno ... noose sii m tarde en aactuaalizaar xD peero ... sientoo q si jaja... ees qq me fui a loo d mi abueela ¬¬ , ii jodaa. ajaja. Ademaa.. een Salta hoooi neevoo(H , deepuee d 9 aaños nevoo d nueevoo! Aww qmoo amoo la nieeve ! .. mee imppoorta un carajoo el frioo , amo la nieve! .. Ensimaa cuandoo m despeerte awwwww ! Qe aamoocioom! ... Noo veoo nieve en viivo ( oosea frente a frente xD) ddesdd qe tengoo 3 añoos O.o .. Imaagineensee mi loquraa ( mas d lo noormal eh?) aajja ... bueeh fue muee bno ...

volviendoo al tmaa, aqaa sta el cap.. supeer dramatiiqon:O .. bueh noose si tiene sentiidoo xq no lo voolvi a leer, es tempraano soon laas 1 y 30 am peroo tooi cagadda dd frio jaja .. ii lo aaqaboo d teerminaa. aasi qqe... aca estaa !xD

Bueeh,, este cap deediqadoo a todas las peersonas qq dejaron revieew.. ^^

* * *

**Cap 9: A mi manera**

.

.

.

- _No voy a_ hacerlo - negué nuevamente.

Las personas giraban en torno a mí, haciendo un círculo. Sus miradas... bueno, en realidad ellos... me atemorizaban. Yo trataba de salir de las cuerdas que me ataban, pero era imposible. Estaban muy bien atadas, y ajustadas, realmente me aplastaban. No es una muy buena situación estar atada a una silla con una banda de delincuentes rodeándote. Y todavía no se como llegue aquí.

- _Hazlo _- dijo uno de los criminales parándose frente a mi, amenazándome.

- _No... lo are_

Sigo negando. No lo are. No me aran acceder. No caeré. Por ninguna circunstancia voy a hacerlo. Prefiero morir. No voy a hacerlo. No. No. No. Y digo... no. No serré como ellos. No lograran influenciarme. No podrán convencerme. No lo Hare, no pienso hacerlo. Me negare .Si voy a acceder, que sea a mi manera.

- _No cede Jack_ - pronuncio otros de los malhechores.

Todos los miembros de esta cuadrilla se pusieron a hablar en una ronda. Yo no pude escuchar. Querían hacerme caer. Pero no funcionara. Atenerme. Mantenerme era mi plan. Pero no me harán hacerlo. Lo único que podía escuchar eran murmuras. "Y la rubia"... lo único que escuche. No. Ahora quieren a la rubia. Dijo que vendría por mí. Tenemos un plan. Bueno... en realidad no lo tenemos. Pero... espero salir de esta... viva. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si... ninguna de nosotras salimos con vida de aquí? Y... Duncan. ¿Que paso con el? Se lo llevaron. Fue lo único que logre ver. Entonces... ¿el no... Tiene nada que ver con esto? No. Si... si tiene que ver. ¿Si no como consiguió el libro? ¿O como mágicamente estaba con el y aparecí en este horrible lugar?. No sabría describirlo. Estoy en un .. Estacionamiento. Pero no hay ningún auto aquí. Simplemente es un lugar oscuro vacío. Así como los lugares en donde se juntan esas pandillas de... criminales. Mire para todos lados. No hay salida. Y aunque hubiera no puedo desatarme. Quisiera tener señal de algo, mostrarme de que la gente que quiero Sige viva. En realidad, tengo miedo. Miedo hasta de morir. No es lo mismo que me maten unos delincuentes por algún error que cometió un pariente mío, que nunca pude conocer. Que yo misma me suicide por mi cuenta, por mis meritos. Quiero que me dejen ir a mi manera. Los hombres se separaron de su unión y algunos se dirigieron contra mí. Otros... se fueron, no se a donde, quisiera saberlo.

_-¡Ve por Bridgette!_ – grito un hacia otro que estaba corriendo.

El hombre se fue corriendo. Bestia de negro, pero no pude ver su rostro debido a una capucha. En realidad… todos tenían el rostro tapado de alguna manera. Yo lo mire, realmente me hacia acordar a alguien. Pero era muy extraño, porque yo no conozco a nadie de esta terrible ciudad. Excepto a… no puede ser posible. Desvíe la mirada, debido a que los guardias creían que yo estaba tramando algo, y me arrepiento de no hacerlo.

Debi haberlo hecho en vez de fijarme en como son los chicos estos y a donde se dirigían. Pero luego dirigí mi mirada hacia el mismo lugar, y lo único que pude distinguir fue algo… verde. ¿Verde? Si. Verde. Pero yo se que no es, ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente lo se. Y esa es mi respuesta. Yo pensare a mi manera.

_-¿Qué miras?_ - creo que se dirigía a mi

-_Nada que te importe_ – así es, conteste de esa manera, no me importa. Esto es un asunto serio y no voy a comportarme como si estuviera en una elegante cena, en las cuales yo solía asistir. Si ellos se comportan así ¿Por qué yo no? Hoy voy a actuar a mi manera.

-_No te conviene hablarnos_ así – Quería aterrizarme. Pero no funcionara. Yo ya tengo miedo. Pero no lo demostrare. Tengo que parecer seria en un asunto así y no ser tan obvia.

... ¿Ahora? ¿Que se su pone que hagan con migo? ... Estoy esperando. Pero, de todas formas yo voy a hacer todo... a mi manera. Y por mi cuenta. No voy a dejar que me salve una vez más. Que aparezca tras un suspiro mágicamente. Que me salve de cualquier situación. Tengo suficiente edad para cuidarme sola. Y soy lo suficientemente madura para tener una propia vida. Y el no tiene nada que ver en ella, y aunque la tuviera no se tendría que meter en ella. Si me salvo. Quiero que sea por mi cuenta. A partir de ahora las cosas serán hechas como los otros quieren. No voy dejar que controlen mi vida, como si fuera una marioneta al cual todos quieren manejar. Se pelean para darme órdenes. Y obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer. No. A partir de ahora voy a construir mi vida a mi manera.

_-¿Porque?_ - Exacto. ¿Porque? ¿Hay una regla que prohíba hacerlo? No sabía. Realmente no lo sabía. Y voy a seguir preguntando cosas aunque sea una estupidez hasta que yo no lea esa tal leí que dice que no puedo contestarle a un secuestrador, o lo que sean estos tipos que me tienen acorralada. Y... quisiera saber el porque me tienen aquí.

- _Porque podrías salir mal_

¿Salir mal? Ya estoy lo suficientemente mal aquí. Estoy atada a una silla en un lugar en que ni siquiera hay luz, ni una minima abertura por donde puedan entrar algunos rayos del sol para alumbrar y no dejar todo en una espeluznante oscuridad. Un lugar que tampoco se donde queda, en que parte, quien sabe... tal vez este en otro país. Con unos delincuentes que no se que es lo que pretender con migo. Y esa historia de mi tío, no me parece cierta, para nada cierta. Quisiera saber que es lo que quieren, y lo voy a averiguar. ¿Como? A mi manera.

- _¿Que es lo quieren_? - dije directa. Lo iba a averiguar, no hay otra salida.

- _El libro._

... ¿El libro? Pero... ellos lo tienen... ¿O no? Yo... no lo tengo. Yo se lo di a Duncan, yo no lo volví a ver desde entonces. ¡Tenerme aquí es un error! Si querían el maldito libro tendrían que habérmelo pedido, yo no se nada de ese libro, ni quiero saberlo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, no es mi problema, y aunque fuera, no le Daria importancia, lo ignoraría, no lo resolvería. Por mí que se convierta en un enigma.

- _Yo no tengo el libro _

- _Dame el libro_

... Pero... yo no lo tengo, y ahora no quieren creerme. No los culpo, mi idea era engañarlos. Pero... no esta resultando como yo pensé. Pero sea como sea, saldré de esta sin ayuda de nadie, a mi manera. Ahora la pregunta es... ¿Como engañarlos? Era imposible escaparme, todos los malhechores me rodeaban, o giraban en mi entorno. Y por todo el estacionamiento había mas, lo se porque todos se comunicaban con walki - tokis. Pero no me escapare, saldré por mi cuenta, soy demasiado lista para engañar a unos delincuentes. Yo tuve una muy buena educación y enseñanza... pero de ellos, lo dudo.

_- Correcto... el libro lo tiene Duncan_ - No mentí, el no significa nada en mi vida, y yo le advertí que no se metiera en ella. Además, yo solo miento si deseo hacerlo, y en muy pocas situaciones, por ejemplo en una citación de peligro. Pero no esta, ¿Porque? Porque simplemente no quería mentirlos, obviamente que quiero engañarlos, pero hay muchas formas de llegar al mismo camino, al mismo destino. Y yo lo are a mi forma, a mi manera. 

- _No podes engañarme, yo se que vos lo tense_ - se asechaba mas a mi, con su pe turbante mirada, tratando de asustarme aun mas.

- No trato de engañarte, yo no lo tengo, ¡y ya suéltenme pedaso de porquerías! - Realmente no conocía aquel lado mío, no sabia que existía. No se sintió tan mal después de todo. Pero aun así debo mantener mi buena educación firme. Aunque sea cierto lo que dije, no es un buen uso de vocabulario.

El hombre se acerco a mí y levanto su mano. Me lanzo una bofetada. Mi mejilla me duele. Tengo su mano marcada. Y mis lágrimas rondando por mi pómulo. Genial. El hombre se dio vuelta y golpeo una caja con sus manos. Se podía ver su enojo. Estaba demasiado enojado. Cuando termino de desquitarse con el inocente objeto, puso las manos en su cabeza y volvió a darse vuelta, haciendo que yo pudiera verlo de frente nuevamente. Pero no podía ver su rostro, como ya había dicho, estaba cubierto.

- _Encuéntrenlo... ¡YA!_

Estaba loco. Si se pudiera, sus ojos se volverían rojos como la sangre. Criticaba todo a su paso. Me atemorizaba cada vez más. Temblaba. No estaba segura si era por el susto o por el frío. Pero temblaba. Mientras unos hombres desataban las cuerdas que me envolvían.

* * *

_**NORMAL'S POVS:**_

- _¿Estas bien?_ - pregunto un punk

- _Si... si... pero ¿Courtney?_

- _Tranquila. De eso me encargo yo. _Ten - Depósito en las manos de la rubia un misterioso libro.

- _¿Que es esto? _

- ¡_Corre! ¡Salí de acá!_ - Gritaba mientras el corría para el lado contrario.

La rubia hizo caso a las indicaciones del rebelde y salio del lugar. Se metió por distintos pasillos buscando una salida. Estaba perdida. No sabía que camino escoger. Todo era como un laberinto. Pero no de esos que aparecen en las revistas infantiles, este era un laberinto de vida... o muerte. Desconcertada por todo, y extremadamente confundida por el objeto que tenía en sus manos, se metió por diferentes pasillos. Pero la salida era inalcanzable.

El lugar era enorme y confuso. La desesperación de la blonda era incontrolable. Se metía pasillo tras pasillo con esperanza de salir del lugar con vida. El escape era utópico, irrealizable. Las maneras de pensar de la muchacha eran diferentes a la de la castaña, pero aun así, ambas tenían el mismo objetivo: escapar. La joven entro a otro corredor, aun con esperanzas.

- _¡Ey! ¡Ven aquí_! - grito uno de los guardias que vieron a la rubia intentando escapar.

Ella solo se metió al único túnel que sus ojos pudieron localizar.

* * *

Se desato el último nudo de la soga que envolvía a la morena. Y el hombre la tomo, aferrando sus manos, la levanto y la obligo a caminar. No tenía escapatoria. ¿Seria que todo estaba perdido, o escaparía... a su manera? Sus oídos percibieron un "psss...", pero ella no pudo descifrarlo. Seguía insistiendo que la soltaran, pero ninguno le daba importancia. De repente un muchacho encapuchado empezó a atacar a los otros delincuentes. Dejo inconcientes a todos, hasta el que sostenía a la castaña.

- _¡Vamos Courtney!_ - dijo tomándola de la mano, tratando de salir.

- _¿Quien sos? _- dijo ella aun confundida.

- _Tu salvador ¡vamos corre_!

Los dos empezaron a correr. La morena se quedo pensativa acerca del muchacho. Sentía que lo conocía de algún lado. Hasta la voz se le hacia familiar. Pero no era momento de pensar en cosas no importantes. Lo único importante en este momento era escapar, con vida. Se notaba que el joven sabía que camino escoger. No se notaba confundido, al contrario. No dudaba para entrar por ningún camino, tal vez el haya estado en este lugar antes. El dejo de tomar la mano de la castaña y le digo que ella continúe. ¿Que pasaría con el? Si bien no era su manera, pero tal vez escapar a su manera no haya sido la mejor opción. Aunque... se siente mal saber que te equivocaste en tus decisiones. Ella hizo caso y continúo. A diferencia del muchacho, ella se encontraba perdida. Todo iba bien, al menos no se encontró con ningún guardia. Estaba por cansarse, pero no se iba a rendir. Pudo distinguir una luz que provenía de un pasadizo. Esa a de ser la salida. Sin dudarlo más, se dirigió allí completamente esperanzada.

- ¡_Vos! ¡Estas viva!_

- ¡_Courtney que bueno que estas bien!_

- _Co... Como... sabes... mí... no...Nombre_? - Tartamudeo.

- _Eso no importa, ¡veni! ¡Hay que llamar a la policía! ¡Tienen a Duncan!_

¿Duncan? Entonces... si lo conocía. El "salvador" de la tostada era... Duncan. Como siempre, la rescato, y dio su vida por ella. Pero... no se sabe noticias de el.

- _No... ¡Hay que salvarlo!_

- _Pe... ¿Pero como?_

- _Conozco una __manera__ para hacerlo. __**A mi manera.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHaaaaaaaaaaaan :O , jaajaj... Tadaaaaaaaaa ! Si yaa se qq estuvo un aasqo -.- , peero no arruinen el momento tadadeoosoo (? xD) **_

_**Bueeh ... poorfa dejen reviews , oopinionees, sugerenciaas, IDEAAS! Xqq m stoi tranqandoo -.- , se yaase cualqq el noombre peero .. bueeh ,... taaba wwonithoo xD:.. re comuun aajaa... **_

_**Niee y buee,,... tooi maas al pdoo q un coorcho -.-, peero cagadda de frio lpm!  
**_

_**Bueeno volviendoo al tema**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!**_

_**M vooi llend**_

_**besoo (:**_

_**Guaadii ^^ ¿Porque no dejas un review?  
**_


	10. Pensamiento trasmitente de dolor

_**Hoolaa ! Como eestaan? Lamentoo la demoraa, se qe me tarde een actualizar. Peero, entendeeran qqe no siempre se tiene la inspiraacion qqe se necesita, y q laas ideaas no vienen soolaas. Ademaas, yoo tengoo otraas 3 historiaas qe actualizaar, ii me gusta haceerlo en un orden para qedaar pareja con todas. Pero, igual disculp la demora. **_

_**Bueeno. Primeeroo qe nada les vooy a decirr algo. Yoo creo en el DxC, y sieempre vooi a creeer, me impoortaa un cueenrno loos de teletoon, qqe agan loo qe qieeran. Pero... noo xq se les dio la puuta gana dee aseer el DxG, noo significa qqe nosotroos tenemos qqe dejar de creer en esa paareja qqe nos gusta taanto ( abloo d a las personaas qe le gustaa el dxc) Y si .. ustedees no qieeren creer maas en la paarejaa, bueno.. no loos culpoo. Peroo , paara mi nunca va aa teneer fiin , y mee impoortaa un peepinoo loo q loos demaas pienseen. A mi siempre me va aa gustaar estaa parejaa, exiista o no. Y estooi seegura de quee ai peersonaas qe sigeen creyendoo en el dxc, ii qqe no lo abandoonaran nunca como yoo. Y yoo vooi a segiir escriibiendo si qieero, siempree me va a guustar y esee es el punto. **_

_**Asii qe este caap esta deciaadoo a las peersonas quee aun qieren eel DxC. **_

_**Ahh , y si encuentraan uun error de ortoografia poor favoor avisenme. Aclaaroo qe sooi Argentina y poor aahi encuentren un error, peero q en argentina nosea un error si no qe se diga asi. Por ejemplo:**_

**_Tienes=Tenés, puedes=podés, tu= vos._**

**_Peero aun asii me gustaaria q me avisen.  
_**

_**Espeero qee les guste, loos veo al finaal. **_

* * *

**Cap 10 : Pensamiento trasmitente de dolor**

.

.

.

- _¡Courtney!_ - Dijo a gritos la rubia, pero ya era tarde.

Alfin entendió. Entendió de que "su salvador" era Duncan. ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes? El la había estado salvando de cualquier insignificante problema. Pero este caso, ya no era un problema cualquiera. Ella corrió, por todos los caminos en que se había metido. No le importaba nada, la desesperación que tenía era suficiente. Pero... lo que no lograba entender, era porque estaba haciendo esto, y porque el había hecho lo mismo por ella ¿Por amor tal vez?

Se metió por todos los pasillos en que se había metido ase unos minutos en dirección contraria. Cuando llego al lugar en donde la tenían atada, vio a los malhechores atacando a Duncan. A su vez, el se defendía, pero eran demasiados. Ella se abalanzo contra estos.

**Courtney's povs:**

Me abalance contra los delincuentes. Sinceramente no se porque lo estoy haciendo, creo que mi conciencia esta hablando por mi misma. De todas formas, creo que le estoy devolviendo el favor. Y, la verdad no se si haberles dicho que Duncan es el que tiene el libro haya sido la decisión más factible que pude tomar, pero... estaba en aprietos, y... no puedo inventar excusas. Es mi culpa que este haciendo esto. No se si será lo correcto, pero creo que le estoy devolviendo el favor, además, capaz que así pueda saber mas de toda esta historia en la que supuestamente estoy involucrada.

- _Courtney, que estas haciendo, ¡salí ya!_ - No tardo en reaccionar Duncan, dijo mientras peleaba.

- _Devolviéndote el favor_ - Dije ayudándole.

Eran demasiados, y cada vez más. Honestamente no se si iba a poder con ellos, no nací para pelear, aunque no lo hago muy mal. En realidad siempre tuve experiencia, pero ya son demasiadas personas. Trato de esquivar sus golpes, pero vienen de a montones. Aunque no debería quejarme, Duncan esta paliando con el doble que yo aproximadamente. Tengo miedo. Bueno, como no tenerlo en esta situación. Me siento una heroína, pero es difícil sentirlo, es difícil sentirte bien cuando alguien puede matarte en menos de un segundo.

Estaba cansada. Ya no podía más. Esto es impresionante. No han pasado ni dos minutos y estoy en sausta. Es mas, me siento un poco mareada. Repentinamente, mi vista empezó a volverse borrosa, y a desaclararse. Todo estaba en movimiento, y nublado. Lo último que sentí, fue un puñetazo en mi rostro.

...

Mis parpados se abrieron dejándome ver el lugar. Aun no tenía la vista bien aclarada, pero seguramente era por el sueño que aun me invadía, pues claro, acabo de despertarme. Frote con mis manos mis ojos para ver mejor. Así si pude distinguir un poco más destacadamente el lugar. Estaba en una habitación, recostada en una cama. Había paredes pintadas con distintos tonos de azul, un escritorio pintado de azul marino, un armario celeste, y entre otros objetos se podía distinguir una tabla de surf. Trate de despejarme un poco de mi somnolencia, para esto volví a frotar mis ojos. Me senté en la cama en donde estaba, que tenia frazadas azules claro. Y la única pregunta que pudo recorrer en mi mente era ¿En donde estoy?

Nunca había estado aquí. O por lo menos nunca recuerdo haber estado aquí. Sin duda a esta persona le gusta mucho el color azul. Bueno, creo que es demasiado lógico debido a que casi toda la habitación lleva el color azul o sus derivados en ella. ¿Que podría haber pasado? En este momento, recordé lo ultimo en que logre estar conciente. Estaba yo y Duncan peleando contra los delincuentes. ¿Que paso con el? ¿Que paso con todo? ¿Donde estoy y como llegue aquí? Todas estas y más preguntas atormentaban mi cabeza, quisiera por lo menos tener la respuesta a una de estas.

Me levante de la cama frotando mi cabeza, tratando de recapitular algún otro hecho. Pero no fue posible, no me acuerdo de nada más. Ni siquiera se que paso con migo, pueden ser que me haya desmayado, que ellos me hayan pegado con algo asiendo que este inconciente, que hayan llenado el cuarto con humo. No se, lo único que se, que es lo razonable, es que me quede dormida, inconciente. Me dirigí a la puerta, no importaban los riesgos quería respuestas, respuestas de cada una de mis dudas. Justo en el momento que toque la perilla esta empezó a girar, y luego la puerta se abrió. Dejándome a mi, poder ver a la figura de la rubia que había estado en el secuestro.

- _¡Courtney, despertaste!_

- _¿Como llegue aquí? _

- _Bueno..._

Ella empezó a relatarme una historia, seguramente lo que había pasado luego de caer en el desmayo.

_**Flashback: **_

_**Normal's povs:**_

La morena cayó inconciente luego del puñetazo que había recibido. Sin duda fue un duro golpe, pero ella ya se sentía mal desde el principio de la pelea. ¿Porque? Por las pastillas de descomposición que los criminales obligaron a que ella se tomara.

- _¡Courtney!_ - Dijo el punk mientras veía que la muchacha había caído.

Ahora el estaba solo. Sin nadie, sin nada. Podría morir, sobrevivir. Quien sabe. Tal vez este sea su fin. Pero... por lo menos... hizo lo posible... en salvar... a esa mujer de la que se enamoro, al apenas ver su fotografía. El también estaba cansado. Pero decidió vengarse. Su corazón se agito y empezó a pegar a los malhechores como nunca, con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero en un inesperado giro, termino agarrado por uno de ellos, el jefe de todo esto, con una pistola al lado de su cuello. El intento escaparse, pero era imposible. Había llegado su hora, su momento. Y el jefe cargo las balas, y lo aferro más contra el cuello del joven. Acerco su dedo al botón de disparo.

.

.

.

Se escucho un disparo, y se podía observar la sangre que había dejado la muerte de un muchacho en el suelo.

_**Fin flashback:**_

- _M... mu... mur... __¿murió?_ - Tartamudee con las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

- _No lo se_ - Me respondió nerviosa. – _Lo último que vio la policía fue… sangre_

Yo me deje deslizar nuevamente en la cama, mientras cubría mi rostro para que mi llanto no se notara. Toda mi cara estaba sumergida en mis lágrimas, y todo mi cuerpo estaba sumergido en el dolor. Y tan poco que lo conocí... y lo tanto que lo evite... y lo tanto que fingí odiarlo, en vez de darme cuenta que el me estaba protegiendo. Y que yo no acepte que me proteja... y que ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que hice. De cada acción, de cada afecto, de cada causa, consecuencia, tiempo, todo. Y que no lo conocí lo suficiente... y el que nunca pude evitar discutir con el... y el que el logro que yo estuviera perdidamente enamorada de el.

En menos de 5 segundos, ya tenía unos brazos rodeándome, consolándome.

- _Pero, aun no se sabe si esta muerto Court, puede que este vivo_

_"Capaz... que aun aya esperanzas"_. Eso fue lo que me dije a mi misma

...

- _¡Tenés que volver a Bebberly Hills!_ - Insistía a gritos mi madre

- ¡_No mamá, no me voy a ir! _

- _¡Hija, si es por la universidad todo esta bien, no importa!_

- _¡No! ¡No es por eso! Pero no me quiero ir de acá_ - Honestamente, la ciudad me caía peor cada vez más, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejarla.

- _Pero..._

- ¡_Nada de peros! ¡Ya se toda la verdad! ¡Ya se todo lo que paso! Se que paso con mi tío, se porque estoy aquí, ya se todo mamá. _

- _Quien... te digo_

- _Edward. Y no puedo creer que me hayas mentido así._

Mi madre bajo la cabeza, como si estuviera arrepentida.

- _Ya es tarde para arrepentirte _

- _Edward... murió ase una semana._

.

.

.

_Shock._

- _¿Como... que... mu... murió?_

- _Fue asesinado. No sabemos quien lo mato. Lo único que sabemos en que era un joven aparentemente de tu edad o mas grande, que tenia muchas perforaciones._

.

.

.

_Shock._

.

.

.

Acaso... podría ser... ¿Duncan? No. No, el no puede ser. El es bueno en todo esto... ¿O no? El me estaba ayudando. ¿O no? ... ¿Será que todo haya sido un engaño? ¿Que todo haya sido una mentira? ... El no pudo Haver sido. Pero... ¿Y si lo hizo? ¿Y si lo mato? ... ¿Que es lo que debo entender a todo esto? Y... al final ¿Quien es el bueno y quien es el malo?

Ya no se que pensar. No se que hacer. Mis pies empezaron a moverse rápidamente. Estaba corriendo. No recuerdo haberles ordenado que lo hicieran, pero sin embargo ellos procedieron a hacerlo. No puedo detenerme. Es como si alguien me estuviera controlando. Es como si mi corazón y mi conciencia estén ordenando todas mis acciones, todo lo que hago. Es como si estuvieran juntas en un equipo para obtener la victoria. Pero lo que no logro entender... es ¿A quien le favorece la victoria? Si todo esto es en contra o a mi favor. No lo se. Pero lo estoy haciendo, involuntariamente.

Deje a mi madre sin movimientos. Bueno, eso creo, en realidad no volteé atrás para ver que había hecho. Pero lo mas obvio era que se haya quedado quieta ante mi reacción. Es más... ni yo pensaba que haría eso. En un dilatado tiempo, sin darme cuenta, estaba parada frente al departamento de Bridgette. Bueno, también mi departamento. Desde el secuestro nos hemos mantenido juntas, pues es claro que las dos estábamos en peligro. Pero la policía esta muy alerta a la situación. Bueno, solo he pasado un día en su departamento, en realidad fue ayer cuando desperté entre aquellas paredes azules. Pero ya conocemos mazo menos nuestras actitudes y reacciones, y tratamos de pasar la mayoría parte del tiempo juntas, por nuestro bien.

Bueno, yo estaba volviendo de mi trabajo temporal en una cafetería antes de encontrarme con mi madre. Tendría que pasar indiscreta, y cambiar algo de mi rutina para que a los delincuentes les cueste mas encontrarme. Así que entre tratando de disimular todo lo sucedido. Subí las escaleras y cuando llegue al segundo piso me aproxime a la habitación 236, en donde he estado viviendo desde hace un día. Inserte la llave en la abertura y abrí la puerta. vi. en living natural, es decir como siempre ha estado desde el corto tiempo que lo conozco. Mis muebles no estaban aquí, decidimos quedarnos con los de Bridgette, después de todo era su departamento, y era mas seguro que el mío, porque sabían perfectamente en donde yo vivía, pero no el de ella. Luego de observar la quietud de la sala, todo dejo de ser tan tranquilo en cuanto una rubia desesperante se acerco hacia mí y me abrazo.

_- Creí que algo te había pasado _

- _No... ¿Porque pensabas eso?_

_- Bueno... hace 2 horas que termino tu turno de trabajo _

Toushe. Apunto en el blanco. No quería que supiera la situación que pase con mi madre. Pues me diría que es mejor para mí volver a mi ciudad. Obviamente quisiera dejar esta inmunda ciudad, alejarme de esta mugre de personas, de calles, de todo. Pero... por alguna extraña razón, quería permanecer aquí. Es como si tuviera algo que resolver, algo que descubrir. Como un misterio lleno de suspenso que me atrae hacia el, aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida para resolverlo, pero aun así lo hago porque yo se que es lo que tengo que hacer. No quiero irme de aquí, pero quisiera saber porque.

_-...-_ Yo simplemente me senté en el sofá dejando que un suspiro se despegara de mi boca.

_- ¿Que paso Court?_ - Dijo mi comprensiva amiga sentándose a mi lado.

No sabía como explicárselo. Ella querría que volviera.

- _Bueno..._ - Me tranqué, me quede sin palabras. No sabía como decirlo.

- _Se que no tenemos mucho de conocernos... pero ambas estamos juntas en esto ¿O... me equivoco? _

- _No, no te equivocás_. - Tome aire - Mi mamá quiere que vuelva a Bebberly Hills.

Ella desvío la mirada. De seguro ha de estar pensando que la dejare sola en esta batalla. Pues se equivoca, yo nunca hice ni are algo como eso.

_-...- _

- _Pero yo no quiero irme _

- _¿Porque no? Estarías más segura._

_- ...-_ En realidad no se porque no quería irme - _No te dejare sola_ - En cierta parte tenia razón, no la dejaría sola, pero algo mas me atacaba, tenia que Haver otra razón.

- _Pero vos también te tenés que proteger _

- _Pero... juntas lo haríamos mejor que cada una por su cuenta _

- _Igual... esa decisión la tenés que tomar vos Court_ - Dijo parándose y dirigiéndose al teléfono - _¿Queres una pizza?_

Yo asentí con una pequeña risa. Ella tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y fue a la cocina a ordenar la pizza, dejándome a mí perderme en mis pensamientos. Realmente no quería irme, pero tal vez ella tenga razón. Capaz que este mas segura, pero honestamente ya no me importa la seguridad, y mucho menos la MIA. Siempre fui una chica fuerte, bueno... al menos es lo que siempre me dijeron. Y... no veo la razón por la cual deba dejar de serlo, ¿De que sirve la vida, sin arriesgarse? Toda mi vida fue controlada, cada semana, cada día, cada minuto. Cada segundo de mi vida fue planeado, y siempre tuve mis objetivos bien claros. Pero... en la vida tan bien hay desviaciones, obstáculos, y si queremos llegar a ese objetivo, a esa felicidad, tenemos que superarlos, no importa cuanto nos tardemos, ni cuanto nos desvíen, lo importante es superarlos.

Deje que un suspiro se escapara de mis labios. Pero, este no había resultado ser un suspiro común, si no uno de tranquilidad. Ya no recuerdo cuando había sido la última vez que había suspirado de esa manera. Se siente bien, creo. Verdaderamente, no entiendo porque estoy tranquila, es mas puedo estar en peligro en este mismo momento, ¿será que durante toda mi vida estuve tan nerviosa, que no entendía lo que era la relajación? Reí. Me acorde de... Duncan. (A/N: se supone, que en el tiempo que Duncan la protegía se habían logrado conocer aun mas, y nunca faltaban esos comentarios de "la chica estirada, que nunca se divierte, etc" Hay fue cuando mi mente volvió a la realidad, ¡aun no se nada sobre el!

Me dirigí a la cocina, buscando a Bridgette. No volvimos a tocar el tema, ninguna de las dos. Y ella siempre trato de desviarme de la situación. No se si podré vivir con esta culpa, con la culpa de que lo mataron, de que yo lo delate, a pesar de todo lo que el estaba haciendo por mi, y que yo no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y... que ahora esta... no puedo decirlo...

... muerto...

Me estremecí. El no podía estarlo. No podía haber... no podía. Yo se que el esta bien, y que el alguna parte, el esta. Y yo se que fui una completa estupida, ignorante, egoísta, y acepto mis errores. Y yo que lo tome como un problema, y en realidad era la solución. Y que yo estaba dormida, y no me pude dar cuenta... de que el era mi despertador. El que estuvo para ayudarme, y que yo lo apuñale por la espalda. Me siento una traidora. Y ahora recién me doy cuenta... lo que en realidad yo siento por el. Pero ya es tarde para sentirse mal, o al menos, es tarde para lamentarlo.

- _Bridg ..._ - Dije antes de llegar a la cocina. Pero ella no estaba ahí, ¿Donde esta?

Mi corazón se acelero, no estaba, y la había visto entrar ahí, tengo miedo, muchísimo. Comencé a temblar en cuando ciento una mano posarse en mi hombro, no quería voltear, pero lo hice.

.

.

.

Suspire aliviada. - _¡Bridgette, me diste un susto!_ - Dije abrazándola. Ella me dedico una mirada confusa - _¿Donde estabas?_ - Dije rompiendo el abrazo.

- _En el baño... ¿Porque tan preocupada_? - Cuestiono

- _Bueno, venia para preguntarte algo y como no te vi. ..._

- _¿Que querías? Si querías con queso extra ya es tarde_ - Me interrumpió.

- _No. No es nada de eso. Es que... _

- _¿Es que...? _- ¿Acaso hablo tan despacio que todos me interrumpen?

- ¿_Que paso con Duncan?_ - Dije tratando de ser directa, pero aun así me encontraba nerviosa.

Mire su rostro. Estaba preocupada, alterada ante la situación. Buscaba una salida a la pregunta, desviarme de mi interrogación. Simplemente estaba nerviosa. Pero... no tarde en notar, de que me estaba ocultando algo. Había algo que yo no sabia, y que tenia que saber. Corrección, que voy a saber. Si bien no es la persona que suda cuando esta nerviosa, pero... de verdad lo estaba demasiado. Cualquiera que estaría en mi lugar, lo entendería. Además, no hace falta conocerla lo suficiente para notarlo, pues claro ase apenas dos días que la conozco.

- _Emm em... ¿Queres ver tele mientras esperamos la pizza? _

Como dije, trato de desviarme del tema. Pero no quiero desviarme. Ella empezó a caminar tratando de encontrar algo más que hacer para distraerme, mientras que yo la seguía con la mirada.

- _Necesito saber que es lo que paso Bridg_ -

Yo continúe siguiéndola con mis ojos, ella se sentó en el sofá desplegando un suspiro, con un juego de mesa. Seguramente para entretenerme. Pero algo me llamo la atención en cuanto me dirigía al sofá, un misterioso objeto en el borde del sillón.

- _¿Que es esto?_ - Dije agachándome para alzar el objeto.

Pero en cuanto lo alce. Quede en shock.

_¿Que haces con este libro?_

_-…- _

_¿Qué haces con este libro Bridgette? – _Realmente, no conocía esta actitud en mi persona.

_D… Duncan… - suspiro – me lo dio. _

…Entonces, ¿el estaba vivo? ¿Era esto lo que no podía saber? ¿Lo que más me alegraría seria lo prohibido? … Y.. ¿Por qué Duncan se lo dio a ella? Me quede mirándola en shock. No sabia que decir, no sabia.

_-…-_ Esta vez fui yo la que me quede callada.

_Me lo dio… antes de… ayudarte_ – Yo seguía con mi misma mirada – _Digo… que no te tendrías que enterar de esto … _

_¿Por qué? _

_No lo se. No lo volví a ver mas, no se nada mas de el. _

_Pero… ¿Esta…._ – Trate de articular la palabra - … _m… muer… muerto?_

_No …_ - Bajo la mirada – _O por lo menos … no cuando fue a salvarte…_

_Es decir… que … ¿Podría estar vivo… o no… en este momento? _

Sus ojos contenían lagrimas, al igual que los míos – _Esperemos que vivo_

Deje que mis lagrimas se escaparan, ya no aguantaba mas esa terrible sensación en mi garganta, aguantar esas ganas de llorar. Soy una tarada, una estupida, para dejar que pasara, ojala que no, pero con el pensamiento, la sensación de que haya pasado es más que suficiente. No tenia idea de que el pensamiento trasmitía tanto dolor.

* * *

_**Bueeno, es eel cap maas laargoo de esta histooriaa. Porqqe en realidad, el cap maas laargoo fue de 10 pags. Nose si me qedoo muui bien, hoonestamente mis caps noo valen nada, peeroo sus reviews me poneen loca, y graaciaas a todos x dejar review ! Es graaciaas a ustedees qqe sigoo esvribiendoo! ... **_

_**Bueeno... espero qqe les haya guustaado, agradescoo a toodas las peersonaas qe dejaron review. Este caap esta deddicaadoo a los que dejaron review, y a loos qe sigen creyendoo en el dxc. **_

_**Porfa dejen reviews, ya masoo menos tengoo la idea para eel sigiente cap. Osea se loo que va a pasaar, peero qeeria dejar este cap con un finaal dramaticoo, x esoo no losegi. Ademas, preferia qedarmee coomo un pcoo d ideaas, qqe usaar todas en un cap ii qedaarme vacia.**_

_**Bueno , mevoooi llendo.**_

_**Besoo ^^**_

_**Cualqieer dudaa, oo algoo , oo qres ablaar coon migo... agregame:**_

_**G u u a d i i _ l o q u r a C h o t m a i l . c o m . a r**_

_**Siin los espaacios obvio.**_

_**Besoo n.n**_

_**Guaadii ^^ ¿Porque no dejás un review?**_


	11. Confusión y desconfianza

**Hola! ¿Como andan? Bueno .. espero que bien. Antes que nada, quisiera decirles que porfavor no se vayan de fanficion. Se los ruego! No se dejen llevar por comentarios que son destructivos. Porfavor... no se dejen llevar , no se vayan ! TTT-TTT.**

**Cada vez me esta costando mas escribir, y cada vez me cuesta mas sentirme mejor porque todos se estan rindiendo. Si a ustedes les gusta escribir NO LO DEJEN cada uno tiene derecho de hacer lo que le gusta, y no porque alguien le diga que no lo hace bien (Y que seguramente esta mintiendo) tenemos que dejar de hacerlo.**

**Es cierto, no todos tenemos talento para todo, y nadie nace escribiendo. Pero si a nosotros nos gusta porque rendirnos? . Y con el tiempo nos iremos perfeccionando. Es desir.. mirenme a mi, que escribo espantosamente y sigo adelante despues de todo. Porfavor.. nose dejen rendir por un simple comentario. **

**Sin mas que decir, aca les traigo el cap de la historia. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ( Exepto algunos OCC ) este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah...  
**

**

* * *

**

Ahg. Odio la jaqueca. Es tan irritante. En fin... caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, o al menos eso parecía. Los pasillos de la universidad eran elegantes, lujosos y extremadamente limpios, al igual que toda la universidad. Mi orgullosa sonrisa transitaba mi cara todos los días, pero el nerviosismo estaba luchando en una batalla, para contaminar todas mis partículas con sus nervios. Y creo... que lo estaba logrando.

Mis tacones chocaban con el piso haciendo sonar un crujido, pero realmente no me importaba. Y yo... muy bien vestida y arreglada, como siempre.

Llegue al salón. Algunas personas ya estaban ahí, entres las cuales se incluía cierta gótica. Trate de evitarla, de seguro siente algún rencor hacia mi. Pero también, quería hablarle. Podría ser la única forma de que consiga información acerca de Duncan. Si el ... no esta... o... si esta. Me resulta extremadamente difícil pronunciar, pensar... la palabra muerto.

La observe de reojo, y note que se dirigía a mi. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Y no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez en mi cabeza de no cometer alguna estupidez. Sentía como caminaba, y me imaginaba el momento en una cámara lenta, poniéndome a mi cada vez mas nerviosa. Me estremecía. Temblaba en mis adentros.

Olvidando mis sentimientos. Me di cuenta de que estaba parada justamente frente a mi. Con una mirada que ni yo misma podría descifrar.

- _Courtney_ - Dijo. Su forma de hablar era lenta y pausada - _¿Sabes en donde esta Duncan? _

¿Pregunto por Duncan?. Admito, con toda sinceridad que jamás me había esperado algo como eso. Ciertamente, esperaba que me amenazara... que me llevara... o algo parecido. Aun así, estoy preocupada. Y tengo muchísimo, muchísimo miedo. Mis cuerdas vocales dejaron de funcionar, debido a mi temor. Por lo tanto no puedo responder.

Además, si hablo, tartamudeare, y así mi pánico será muy evidente. Además, aun no había llegado a la explicación de porque sabia mi nombre, y que yo conocía a Duncan.

Luego pensé que eso era relativamente obvio, pues supuestamente estaba involucrada en el clan. O simplemente seguía a su queridito novio. Aunque a pesar de todas esas vueltas completamente desunidas quiero llegar al fin de todo este aterrador misterio.

No estoy segura de como estaba mi rostro, probablemente mis facciones delataran el recelo que me invade. Sospechaba de ella, me hablaba gentilmente, bueno... por lo menos no me había amenazado como aquellos. Pero desconfiaba, yo se que la vi allí, entre ellos.

- _Vamos... no te aré daño_ - Aseguro. - _¿Lo viste?_

Aquel comentario me logro tranquilizar un poco. Pero aun sospechaba de ella.

- _No_ - Conteste rápidamente. - _Y si lo hubiera visto no te diría nada, ustedes le harían algo malo_ - Por alguna razón... ahora me sentía confiada de lo que decía.

- _No.. bueno... yo no_ - Suspiro - _Yo nunca haría eso. Pero... quiero saber en donde esta... _

- _Yo también quiero saber en donde esta_. - Exhale aire - _Creí que vos lo sabias._ - Dije dudosa.

Estaba confundida ¿Cuanto? Mucho. ¿Como se supone que ellos mismos no sepan en donde esta? Cada vez había más posibilidades... pero yo no podía ni pensarlo. Además, también estoy muy confundida acerca de porque ella esta siendo amable con migo. Es decir... ¡Se supone que esta del otro lado!.

- _¿Que querés hacerme?_ - Dije sin dar mas vueltas. Aquel comentario mío me hizo estremecer, ante las posibles posibilidades de lo que pueda llegar a hacerme.

_- ¡Nada! ... Yo no soy como esos incompetentes. Solamente estaba con ellos porque_... - Trataba de articular las palabras, pero como no continuaba la frase la interrumpí.

- _¿Porque? ..._ - Dije asiendo una señal con mis manos, indicando que podía continuar su historia. Estaba dispuesta a escucharla. Aunque igualmente esta chica me daba mala espina.

_-...- _Suspiro rendida - _Ellos... me obligaron a unirme..._ - Me observo, y noto como mi rostro estaba un todo asombrado, pero no tanto de lo asombrada que realmente me sentía. Ella se sentó, creo que teníamos mucho de que hablar. - _Yo... los descubrí acosando a una muchacha, y me secuestraron amenazándome de que no diga nada. Me forzaron a unirme a ellos._

- _Me querían hacer lo mismo a mi_ - Susurre, tan despacio que ni ella logro presentirlo. Simplemente vio el movimiento de mis labios y, por lo que veo, un murmuro en particular que no había alcanzado a escuchar.

- _¿Que? _- Tenía razón. No me había escuchado.

- _Nada nada... seguí_ - Olvide mi comentario anterior, sentí que no iba a tener importancia. Aunque para mí, la tenía. Me miro con una mirada, que según lo que pude entender de ella, era que le diga con mejor claridad. Pero al observar que yo no le di importancia, continúo su relato.

- _También me obligaron a salir con Duncan. He estado allí por años, nunca he logrado escapar. Siempre me encontraban. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con todo esto. Duncan me estaba andando a escapar. Pero... era imposible._

- _O sea... ¿Que Duncan es el bueno?_

- _¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?. No se mucho de el, en realidad creo que nadie mas que el mismo sabe algo de el, pero estoy segura de que por dentro es una buena _

_persona._ - Yo solo respondí con un "ah" . - _Unos tipos, que yo no he logrado conocer, los contrataron para que descubran ese importante libro. Nadie sabe lo que tiene, pero al parecer era muy valioso. Al principio, Jack pensaba quedarse con el libro, pero, el tipo que lo contrato prácticamente lo amenazo de muerte, es alguien muy peligroso. _

- _¿Lo conoces?_

- _No. Solo se que su nombre es Justin. El único que lo conoce es Jack, el jefe de nosotros. No se que tienen que ver con tu familia, ni nada. Lo único que se es que no son buena gente, y no pararan hasta obtenerlo. De seguro no es correcto dárselo, quien sabe lo que tiene y lo que harán con ello. Además, no estoy al tanto de todo, como yo estoy integrada en eso obligadamente... nadie quiere informarme nada. _

- _¿Y Duncan no te ha contado?_ - Pregunte intrigada.

- _Nop. No estoy segura si el lo sabe. Como te dije, no se absolutamente nada de el. _

- _Y... ¿Te obligaron a robar, o hacer algo por el estilo?._

- _No, por suerte. Siempre me usaron para hacer que la situación sea normal, besarme con Duncan o algo por el estilo para que la gente no sospeche. -_

Por alguna extraña razón en particular, este comentario me hizo sentir... una especie de sensación, como un fuego, como... ¿Celos? No. Imposible. Sentí una pulsada en mi corazón, y por alguna razón me sentía algo entristecida, y enfadada al mismo tiempo. No tenia palabras para describirlo, lo único que quería hacer en este momento, era pegarle a cuya gótica, la cual aun o se el nombre.

Fruncí el seño, sin darme cuenta. Lo note en cuanto el movimiento ya había sucedido, y creo que ya estoy siendo demasiado lógica con el hecho de que me gusta Duncan. Ahg.

Aun no llego creer como fue de que justamente me tuviera que gustar el. Yo se, se perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos hacia el. Pero nuestra relación no va a funcionar, somos completamente diferentes, puede ser que sea algún tipo de enemigo, y sobre todo... hay cierta posibilidad de que haya muerto.

Me dolió pensar esas palabras. Cada vez que me lo imagino, mi voz se entrecorta y siento un dolor pulsante en mi corazón, desmoronándolo.

Ella abrió la boca, tratando de articular alguna palabra. Sin embargo, no lo logro porque el profesor interrumpió nuestra conversación, entrando al aula.

Apenas abrió la puerta, todos los estudiantes se sentaron en su lugar correspondiente y el profesor avanzo, caminando con unos pasos largos y a la vez rápidos, se notaba que estaba apurado.

Traía puesto, cosa que era común, un elegante traje conocido como smoking gris, y unos zapatos negros. En sus manos, tenia un maletín de trabajo, el cual deposito en la mesa. Estaba prestando atención, pero era imposible no perderme en el cabello que el profesor no poseía. Al no tener cabello, y al ser su cabeza tan alargada con aquellos ojos grandes, nariz pequeña y una diminuta boca me hacia reír. Además, con todos estos inconvenientes, me costaba poner atención.

- _Buenos días alumnos. Lamento la demora. Me surgió un inconveniente. Sin mas tiempo que perder, comencemos la clase. _

Era clase de matemáticas. Una materia en la cual no tenías otra alternativa que atender. Nunca me resulto complicada, la entendía con facilidad. Pero mi mente estaba preocupada en otras cosas en este momento. Eché un vistazo hacia la sombría chica, la cual se encontraba solamente a dos bancos de distancia con el mío. Estaba garabateando en el cuaderno, conformando una especie de dibujo, me hubiera gustado verlo. Sus trazos eran cortos y suaves, y movía el lápiz con ligeramente, y lento. Ahora, parecía como si estuviese agregándole sombra al dibujo.

Trate de perderme en mis pensamientos, y estar pendiente de la clase. Pero como dije antes, esto ya me estaba resultando imposible. Apoye mi mano de derecha en mi cabeza, la cual estaba inclinada, fingiendo estar enterándome de los estudios.

La clase se me hizo interminable, al mi parecer, pues el tiempo siempre dura lo mismo, únicamente que a nosotros lo vemos según nuestra situación si pasa lento o rápido. Deje que un suspiro que, no se si precisamente era de alegría, se escapara por mis labios al oír el timbre de salida. Sin evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, aunque no estaba feliz del todo, y rápidamente tome mis útiles escolares y me levante de mi asiento para salir en seguida del salón.

Metí todas las cosas en la mochila y luego cargué una manija de esta sobre mi hombro, en realidad, no eran esas mochilas de espaldas gigantes, sino una elegante bandolera importada desde Londres. Verifique que todo estuviera en perfecto orden y que no me olvidara nada, tome mi campera y salí urgentemente. En realidad quería conversar con ella, pero antes de tenerle confianza preferiría hablar con Bridgette sobre el asunto. Además, no puedo evitar suponer que me esta mintiendo.

_[...]_

Las clases terminaron. Evite cualquier contacto con la tétrica. En cierta parte, me aliviara que terminaran, pues no la vería mas por hoy... eso creo. Aunque me sentía una completa cobarde por mis acciones... yo que quiero averiguar que es lo que esta pasando a toda costa, ¿Me estoy alejando de la respuesta?. Me acobardaba, demasiado, pero nunca sabre si no lo intento. Estoy confusa, e indecisa.

Estaba a punto de dirigirme a casa, me pare en la vereda de la institución e hice una señal con la mano a un taxi que se aproximaba. En el medio de mi acción, sentí un contacto con alguien, una mano en mi muñeca, una mano muy fría para ser exacta. Voltee para ver de quien se trataba, bueno... honestamente me lo esperaba.

- _Entiendo si no querés confiar en mi_ - La forma en que no saludaba, y su forma de ser directa me hacia estremecer. Yo no respondí, tenia razón, y odiaba admitir que los demás tenían razón. - _Pero es cierto lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Podemos aclarar las cosas?_ - Dijo con una sonrisa, era muy raro verla sonreír... creo.

- _Dame tu numero_ - Respondí sin rodeos. Ella saco su celular y yo también - _Aun no se tu nombre._ - Todavía no entiendo como se me pudo haber olvidado tan gran detalle.

- _Gwen... Gwen Jolie. 154842657_

- _Te llamaré. Adiós _

Me retire sin mas palabras, es mas, ni siquiera estoy segura si es que correspondió mi despedida o simplemente me ignoro. Me subí al taxi sin mirar atrás, y podría decirse que me metí tantos en mis pensamientos que se me olvido indicarle la dirección al taxi. Desperté cuando el taxista me hablo, y me hizo volver a la realidad. Le di la dirección de "mi departamento" y el auto dio a marcha.

Mire por la ventanilla el triste paisaje al que llamamos realidad. Honestamente, no le preste atención. Aproximadamente en una hora debería estar en mi trabajo, y ahora mismo estoy pensando como voy a hablar sobre... Gwen? . Si Gwen... no encuentro horario para conversar sobre ese asunto, pues los horarios coinciden y el tiempo se nos agota. Creo que la única alternativa que me queda, seria faltar a mi trabajo. Cosa que me dolía mucho, yo siempre fui muy responsable ante cualquier situación.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba a tan solo a unos metros del departamento. Así que esta vez prepare el dinero para no quedar como una tildada que vive en su mundo. Tome mi billetera, que se encontraba en mi bolsillo trasero de mi Jean, y desate la hebilla, haciendo que se abriera, y de esa forma sacar el dinero correspondiente. Elegí un poco demás, por dos argumentos: no tenia sencillo, y porque todavía no sabia específicamente el precio de el viaje.

- _Son $5, 70 señorita_ _**(A/N: En argentina, 5 pesos seria lo que te saldría mazo menos... un kilo de algo xD, no se.. total el precio del taxi que mierda importa? xD.)**_

Mire el dinero que tenía entre mis manos y note que tenía $2 demás. No hay problema, con dos pesos no me haria daño.

- _Sírvase. Gracias, hasta luego_ - Dije entregándole el dinero y saliendo de el auto.

Cerré la puerta, la cual hizo un crujido al chocar con el resto del auto, y examine en donde me encontraba. Tenia mucho miedo de que alguien me hubiera seguido, o algo por el estilo, verifique que nadie lo hacia, y al confirmarlo, di unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Abrí la puerta de vidrio, la que seria la principal del edificio, y continúe mi camino. El edificio no era tan lujoso, ni tampoco tan informal. Era un departamento común y corriente, realmente confortable.

Las paredes pintadas de un color natural, las cuales combinaban con el piso de madera. Los sillones de la recepción bordados con tela natural un poco mas oscura que la de las paredes, se ubicaban al lado de la fogata, y al frente del plasma 32 pulgadas, en donde la gente podía pasar el rato. Era realmente amplio, tenia unos cuantos otros detalles hermosos, lo que daban la apariencia que realmente era un buen lugar para vivir. Pase de largo, salude a la recepcioncita haciendo un movimiento con mi brazo, y me dirigui al ascensor, el cual se encontraba en la otra esquina de la recepción, entre la mesa de recepción y el baño.

Apreté el botón rojo del elevador, el cual indicaba que estaba llamando para que bajara. Espere unos segundos hasta que llego hasta la planta baja y las puertas se desplegaron, dejando ver a una pareja de ansíanos que se veían realmente adorables salir de el. Sonreí. Era hermoso ver que la gente la pasaba tan bien con el amor de su vida, cosa que yo no puedo hacer, por el simple y complejo al mismo tiempo, hecho de que haya posibilidad de que ni siquiera exista. Entre al ascensor y indique al piso que me quería dirigir, piso 3 para ser exacta.

Unos segundos después, ya me encontraba caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación. Mientras caminaba, buscaba la llave del departamento en mi bolso, y al encontrarla, simplemente abrí la puerta, pasando la llave por la cerradura y girándola al mismo tiempo. Al entrar, no hice mas que llamar a Bridgette, pero luego recordé de que era su horario de trabajo, y que no regresaría hasta en dos horas. Ella trabajaba apenas salía de la universidad, la cual no era la misma que la mía, en cambio, yo, tenia la suerte de trabajar una hora después.

Sin embargo, igualmente tendría que faltar a mi trabajo, pues yo regreso a casa una hora después que ella. Tenemos todo perfectamente coordinado. Lastima que la maravillosa coordinación que nos hemos propuesto se tenga que romper por una gótica que apenas conozco, que no se si es una enemiga o una aliadota, que supuestamente nos quiere ayudar y contar una historia sobre que debemos hacer al respecto. Estoy segura de que ella le dará una oportunidad, bueno... conociendo como es, lo hará.

Desidia darme una ducha, pero no antes de comer. No tenia hambre, pues había comido unas dos medialunas en el recreo, y yo no era de mucho comer. Además, con todos estos inconvenientes estaría claro de que no tendría tiempo para comer en otro momento, así que me dirigí a la cocina y abrí la heladera en busco de algún pequeño tentempié.

_[...]_

- _¿Y que vamos a hacer?_ - Pregunto Bridgette.

- _No se... ¿Como vamos a saber si es de confianza o no? _

- _Bueno... no vamos a saber si no intentamos_. - Insinúo. - _Podemos invitarla al departamento, así los policías están al tanto. _

- _Esta bien..._ - Me resigne.

El miedo me acobardaba totalmente. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lamentablemente Bridgette tenía razón, la única forma de saber si estaríamos en peligro, era intentándolo. Como dicen... _"nunca pierdas por miedo a jugar"_ . Además, con todos estos policías estando al tanto de lo que sucede en el apartamento, creo que todo estará en orden. Aun así, no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos.

Tome mi celular, y fui al contado "Gwen Jolie". Tragué saliva antes de apretar el botón "Send", pero luego, lo hice. Los nervios me comían por dentro, y bastante rápido. Espere 5 Tibs, ya estaba por rendirme, hasta que escuche una voz del otro lado.

- _¿Hola?_ - No estaba segura si era ella.

- _Hola _- Conteste, cambiando mi voz, por si las dudas.

- _Courtney, soy Gwen_ - Confirmo. Eso me alivio bastante.

- _OK. ¿Venís a mi departamento para hablar?_

- _OK. Estoy en la esquina justo._

- _No Gwen espera ..._ - Demasiado tarde, ya había cortado.

Mire a Bridgette por unos segundos, y note su rostro de incomprensión total. No le di importancia y empecé a correr, tenia que evitarla. Era muy peligroso que entre allí, no sabia que podía pasar. Clausuraron justamente esa habitación, ordenes de la policía. Pero quien sabe... ellos podrían estar ahí. Desgraciadamente quedaba lejos de el departamento, así que descontroladamente me subí a un taxi, que estaba ocupado.

- _Por favor, necesito que me lleve urgentemente al departamento de la calle Harlix_ - Pedí. Todo el mundo conocía ese departamento, era uno de los edificios mas grandes de la ciudad.

El auto comenzó a dar marcha y yo no podía controlar mi locura. No se porque me estaba preocupando por ella, era una extraña sensación, sentía que debía ir ahí... urgentemente. No le di importancia a la paga, y le di un billete de 10 dólares al taxista, no me importa si me falto, o me sobro. Simplemente corrí evitando todas las miradas que me rodeaban. Subí las escaleras a todo lo que daban mis pies... y al llegar a la habitación gire la perilla de la puerta y... creo que nunca me quede mas atónita en mi vida.

.

_._

_._

_Shock._

_._

_._

_. _

_¿Duncan?_ - Alcancé a susurrar, con la vos articulada. Mientras tiraba mi celular y mi bolso que tenia en manos.

Pero… pero… pero… ¿Por qué todo esto esta lleno de **confusión y desconfianza**?

* * *

**No me gusto como quedo u.u .. **

**Pero siento que lo deje en un final chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan jajaja. **

**Bueno , me gustaria que me dejaran review. Y aunque el cap, y toda la historia, este un asco ... creo que me meresco uno, para tener animos para seguir xD. **

**La proxima historia que por suerte estare continuando pronto sera mi mini - fic .. bueno seguramente, Amor escondido. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, a exepcion mia. Jajaa. **

**Me gustaria que me agregaran al msn, para hablar un ratito :**

**G u u a d i i _ l o q u r a C h o t m a i l . c o m . a r**

**m i n i _ g u a d i h o t m a i l . c o m **

**A cualquiera de esos dos. Beso (:**

**Guaadi ^^ ¿Dejas un review? **


	12. ¿¡Muerto?

**Hola! ¿Como andan todos? Espero que bien. Bueno ... perdon por no actualizar pero escribir no es facil, ademas tengo otros fics de que preocuparme. Bueno... este cap es todo con POV, de distintas personas. Les recomiendo que lo lean atentamente, de otra forma dudo que lo puedan entender. Espero que les guste... **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo mis OCC) este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah ...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12: ¿¡Muerto!**

_No puedo vivir con este dolor, no puedo pensar de que el este... muerto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lloraba. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? ¿Acaso esto podía empeorar? ¿Qué mas iba a pasar?. No puedo creer que haya pasado, y el hecho de verlo con mis propios ojos me partió el corazón, mas de lo que ya lo tenia fracturado gracias a las posibilidades.

Esperaba que el doctor me dijera como iba todo, no me dejaban pasar. A veces me pregunto porque tuve que ser tan estúpida como para cometer semejante errores a lo largo de mi vida, y a veces me limito a criticar a todo el mundo a causa de mis errores. También pienso y reniego debido a porque me tuvo que pasar esto a mi, y no a alguien mas.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, era Bridgette. No me sorprendió. Todo resulto ser un error, un estúpido error. En realidad, Gwen sabia la dirección de mi nuevo apartamento, y yo solo me apresure a advertirle que no entrara al viejo, en donde lo vi. Inmediatamente cuando se dieron cuenta a donde me había dirigido, corrieron a mi ayuda. Pero ya era tarde, yo ya estaba chorreando lágrimas.

Intente de todo, no hay mas que hacer. Supongo que lo único que me queda es aceptarlo.

¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan dolorosa y triste? No se lo que le paso, pero tengo muchas propuestas en mente. Aquellos malhechores sin compasión de seguro le habrían hecho algo con tal de tener ese misterioso libro.

En realidad, lo abrí. No tiene nada en especial, bueno… para mí. En realidad no creo que sea algo que valga una fortuna, en realidad no creo que valga nada. Tal vez para mi tío abuelo haya valido algo, pues es suyo y el lo escribió. O tal vez, solo tal vez… ese es el libro equivocado.

Gwen estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Sin embargo ella no lloraba, pero a juzgar por su rostro también estaba igual de apesadumbrada que yo, aunque tampoco nos apresuremos a los hechos, no creo que alguien pueda superarme en tristeza en este momento.

No puedo dejar de recalcar en mi mente lo pelotuda que fui todo este tiempo, y todo lo malo que hice.

… Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

_- Vamos Court, vas a poder superarlo_ – Decía Bridgette, acompañado de otros consuelos a los cuales no di importancia. Sabia que lo único que lograrían aquellas palabras eran volverme más triste - _¿Queres ir a casa? _

Yo no respondí, mis cuerdas vocales no andaban. Mi corazón estaba teniendo problemas también. De repente todos mis sentidos dejaron de funcionar. No hice ni siquiera un esfuerzo para articular ni una palabra, no valía la pena. Ni siquiera me limite a mover la cabeza en señal positiva o negativa como respuesta, simplemente seguí en la misma posición en la que me encontraba.

Dicen que las lagrimas son simple gotas de agua, pues no. Estas lagrimas eran 1% agua y 99% de sentimientos, dolor para ser exactos. Arrepentimiento también.

Bridgette comprendió que prefería estar en silencio. En cierta parte, me apoyaba, me ayudaba a pensar más y a arrepentirme sin ningún estorbo. Merecía arrepentirme, eso y mucho mas. Supongo que esto es la consecuencia de los errores, por supuesto que no lo tuve en cuanta a la hora de cometerlos, pues no sabia que serian tan graves, y todavía no tenia claros mis enormes y atrayentes sentimientos hacia el.

No podía dejar de mirar el suelo, o la puerta de aquella habitación que se encontraba frente a la banca en la cual estaba sentada. Aquella habitación, el donde en se encontraba recostado, mientras posiblemente lo estaban hiriendo mas, o estaban tratando de recuperar sus nulas posibilidades de vida.

No puedo creer que en realidad paso, y de esa manera.

Continúe con mi llanto, aun esperando que por un milagro caído del cielo me informen que esta vivo. Hasta que por una involuntaria acción, levante mi cabeza y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Sentía que mi mundo se derribaba poco a poco, y ahora estaba al borde de chocar con la superficie.

Los observé, eran ellos, estaba totalmente segura, no me olvidaría de unas personas así en mi vida. Caminaban como tal chico malo, rebelde. Mientras su petulante rostro no favorecía a nadie.

Se acercaron a mí, lo cual creo que era relativamente obvio. Eran ellos, no cabía duda. Eran los malhechores detrás de esa banda, de esa banda de delincuentes a la cual pertenecía Duncan y Gwen, de esa banda que me secuestro y que lo único que quería era un libro, que según lo que pude notar, no tenia significado alguno.

_- Hola nena_ – Musitó burlonamente uno de ellos, tratando de molestarme – _Y… ¿Cómo esta Duncan? ¿Saldrán a pasear al parque? _– Continuó. Yo traté de no darle importancia, sabia que lo hacia únicamente para que yo le siga el estúpido juego.

_- No la molesté__s, Jack_ – Intervino Gwen, quien había venido desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

_- ¿Por qué… que me vas a hacer?_ – Exclamó, refiriéndose a Gwen mientras se daba vuelta. Yo aparentaba estar cabizbaja, pero aun así veía lo que sucedía. Me repetía una y otra vez dentro de mi subconsciente que no debía intervenir en esto, de esa forma cometería mas problemas de los que ya tengo, y creo que con los tengo son suficientes para sobrevivir, si es que puedo hacerlo. - _¿Qué me vas a hacer?_ – Esta vez gritó, con vos amenazante y pe turbante. Observé el rostro de Gwen, trataba de esconder sus miedos, o al menos eso creo. Digo… ¿Qué clase de persona normal no le tiene miedo a eso? Además, ella sabe de lo que es posible. Aunque por otro lado, capaz que realmente no le tenga miedo, por el hecho de que lo conoce desde hace tiempo. Bueno… al menos es lo que me ha contado.

_- Andate de __acá, grandecito_ – Al escuchar las palabras de Bridgette, levante la vista sin pensarlo y me puse al tanto de la próxima pelea. Noté que Bridgette estaba insegura de sus palabras, sabia que habían escapado de su boca en acto reflejo. El hombre parecía no molestarle el comentario.

_- ¿Y vos quien sos para ordenarme a __mí? _

_- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto no hagás nada Jack_ – Habló Gwen. _– Si tenés alguien a quien atormentar, esa soy yo. _– Esto ya se estaba poniendo duro, tenia miedo. No estaba decidida a intervenir, pero no quería que la cosa llegase más lejos. En cuanto el muchacho grande saco una especie de arma o no se lo que era, no pude distinguir muy bien debido a la mala aclaración de mi vista por mis ojos húmedos de tanto llorar, me pare, sin pensarlo y salte arriba del delincuente. Empecé a pegarle con mis puños lo mas que pude, pero no fue suficiente para hacerle daño.

Lo se porque, en pocos segundos ya estaba inconciente.

No me importaba en donde estaba, creo que ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situación. Aclaré mi vista, me encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes. Seguía en el hospital, en realidad… seguía en la misma posición. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba recostada en el piso, y lo único que veía eran a Bridgette y a Gwen tratando de despertarme, y a los criminales yéndose orgullosos.

Estaba mareada, y estaba empezando a dormirme nuevamente. Una vez mas la vista se me difuminó. Distinguí a una enferma acercándose a mí con una especie de aparato, y a continuación sentí unos horribles ataques de electroshock. No tenía reacción.

* * *

**Gwen's povs: **

_¡__Suélteme!_ – Le gritaba a los insensibles que me tenía acá.

- _¿Por qué soltarte, si vos nos traicionaste? _

Se aprovecharon de la situación de que dejaron a Courtney inconsciente, que me llevaron. Descubrieron que los traicione, y ahora querían que pague mi merecido. Tal vez debería entender que yo nunca los quise ayudar, pero no me quería poner al tanto en estas consecuencias antes. Ahg. Maldita vida.

Es cierto los traicione, pero tenia razones para hacerlo. No entiendo como la seguridad del hospital es tan ingenua para no detener a esos hombres que golpearon a Courtney. Seguramente pensaron que lo hicieron como un juego o simplemente eran unos patanes que disfrutaban hacer eso sin ninguna razón. Pues, si son unos patanes que disfrutan hacer eso sin ninguna razón, pero también son unos delincuentes profesionales.

Me metieron a una habitación vacía, simplemente suelo, techo y paredes. Parecía un sótano, y no dudo en que fuera. Era oscuro, no lograba ver nada. No tenia nada de cómo iluminarlo. El único brillo que resplandecía era un rayo del sol que había entrado por una pequeña abertura, pero eso justamente estaba en el medio de la habitación, y yo estaba atada de manos y de pies.

Por supuesto que no es la primera vez que estoy en una situación así, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada. Escape en todas las veces, por suerte. Pero en esta situación es un poco mas difícil, estas cuerdas que me sostienen son más fuertes, y quien sabe… podría estar al lado de un fenómeno natural justo en este momento, y por supuesto yo no tendría idea.

Igualmente, me hamaqué de un lado para el otro haciendo fuerzas para romper las cuerdas de mis manos, pero no tuve que hacer mucho porque sentí un corte en mi mano. De seguro había un objeto filoso por ahí. Intente romper la soga con eso, y obviamente recibí heridas en mi mano gracias a los intentos fracasados.

Mi mano me sobaba, cosa que era común debido a la incontable cantidad de heridas que tenia. Finalmente, lo logre ¡Victoria!. Pero ahora, tenía un problema mayor, como salir de aquí. Sin olvidar, que sigo con los pies amarrados y esta todo completamente oscuro.

Toqué con mis manos el filoso objeto y noté que era un simple clavo, con razón tardó tanto tiempo en romper el grueso cordel. Traté de tomarlo, y luego de varios intentos lo conseguí efectivamente. Lo atraje hacia la cuerda que envolvía mis pies, y luego de varios minutos, conseguí cortarla.

No fue nada censillo, debo admitir. Mi mano esta chorreando en sangre, ¿Quién diría que un insignificante clavo pudiera hacer tanto daño? Cosas raras de la vida, supongo. Al menos ya estoy libre de atadas. Ahora, lo que tengo que hacer es escapar de aquí, con vida.

Me levante con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido alguno si es que había algún objeto aquí, y me dirigí a la pequeña luz que venia del exterior del sótano, puse mi mano en ella, y en efecto… estaba sangrando. Maldigí por un momento los dolores de mi cuerpo y me asuste en cuanto sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro.

.

.

.

La luz había aumentado, se podría decir que al menos podría ver quien era el que estaba a mi lado.

Me di vuelta completamente asustada, de seguro se trataba de algunos de los miembros del clan, pero me sorprendí mas de lo normal cuando vi a esa persona, allí.

.

.

.

¿Trent? – Susurre.

* * *

**Bridgette's povs:**

Pobre Courtney, la compadezco en todos los sentidos. Duncan tiene posibilidades de vida muy nulas, además de que estas cosas raras y crueles le siguen pasando a ella.

Estaba esperando a que despertase, al lado de su recamara. Sabia perfectamente que estaba viva, no era nada fuera de lo común, y los enfermeros exageraron el tema con el electroshock. Debería decirse que ella ya esta acostumbrada, después de todo lo que paso… no seria algo anormal, para ninguna de nosotras.

No quería despertarla, pues se sentiría realmente mal, peor de lo que ya estaba antes de que esto pasara. Su rostro, aun seguía despedazado, el maquillaje corrido, el cabello despeinado. Estaba sufriendo.

Courtney siempre fue muy orgullosa, pero creo que su orgullo se fue por las alcantarillas cuando vió que cometió un error insignificantemente grande. Noté que era orgullosa, y según lo que Duncan me había contado antes, lo era.

Pero creo que no conozco a la misma Courtney que el conoció.

Yo también me sentía mal, muy mal debo decir. Duncan estuvo allí para apoyarme, y me ayudo a escapar. Pudimos hacer un lazo de amistad irrompible, es un buen chico. Lastima que pueda que este muerto. Ojala supiéramos algo.

Y ojala Courtney supiera de lo que ha estado pasando, ojala que Courtney supiera que yo estuve saliendo con unos de los miembros de ese clan, por lo tanto yo estuve en peligro, y Geoff, mi novio, también.

Tuvimos que terminar por ese miedo, nuestra relación era un inconveniente. Pero aun así yo lo sigo amando, no paso tiempo suficiente para olvidarlo, y aunque pasen décadas, siglos, milenios, no creo que lo logre.

Me estaba preocupando un poco, y por alguna extraña razón sentía que no estaba sola. Decidí pensar que eran puras alucinaciones que me pasaban por la mente, y nuevamente miraba a Courtney esperando a que reaccionara.

Mi miedo aumentó cuando sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro. Me di vuelta con escalofrío y ahí lo vi, a Geoff.

_- Bridge_ – Dijo suavemente – _Perdón por lo que paso._

- _No es tu culpa Geoff. Sino de esos delincuentes hijos de puta_ – Escupí las palabras. – _No entiendo como pudiste ser parte de eso alguna vez._

- _Bueno… Duncan y yo estábamos juntos. Era la única forma de escapar del correccional sin que no supieran quienes éramos, aunque yo me haya metido en eso por un error de el. Supongo que para algo somos amigos… o bueno… éramos_

_- No digás eso. Puede que sigan siendo… aun no se se sabe si el esta vivo o muerto_ – Aclaré – _Aunque esperemos que vivo._

_Si_ – Observé que estaba triste, el y Duncan se habían conocido de toda la vida, aunque toda su camino del cual ni yo estoy enterada específicamente. _- ¿Qué le paso a Courtney? _

_- Los malhechores la golpearon, pero no fue nada grave, supongo que ya esta acostumbrada_ – Normalmente, no suelo preocuparme mucho, aunque estaba demasiado preocupada, debía mantener la calma para no exagerar y volverme una sicópata. Cuando estoy desesperada, no soy muy agradable - _Esperá… ¿Dónde esta Gwen? _

- ¿_Gwen estaba acá?_

_- ¡Si! La ultima vez que la vi fue… _- Recordé el momento – _cuando la banda estaba peliando con Courtney …_ - Mascullé

_- Tenemos que ir a salvarla, ¡ya! _

_- ¡Esperá__! ¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía!_

- ¡_No podemos! ¡Vamos!_ – Me arrastró, mientras ambos corríamos.

* * *

**Courtney's povs: **

Me desperté, en el hospital, en una camilla, nada nuevo. Me refregué la cabeza, la cual me dolía, seguramente de tanto llorar. Entonces fue, cuando me vino aquella imagen en la cabeza…

…Duncan.

Mis ojos se iluminaron, y olvidé todos los dolores que me mataban. Tenia que verlo, tenia que vivir, debía hacerlo, por mi… por nosotros. Porque lo amo, y lo admito, y lamento no darme cuenta de eso antes y…

… y ya estaba llorando.

No me importaba que mi rostro estuviera inundado en lágrimas, simplemente quería verlo.

.

Corrí sin importar mas nada, mientras seguía llorando. Evite cualquier obstáculo, simplemente corría.

.

Y así fue cuando llegué, las puertas estaban cuidadas por las enfermeras. No me importo, solo pasé sin importar. Las enfermeras me perseguían y me empujaban para que saliera, pero mi fuerza emocional pesó en la física y no podían ganarme.

.

Esquivé a los médicos y no le hacia caso a sus comentarios.

.

Fue entonces cuando llegué a la camilla. Y lo vi.

.

Estaba inconciente, con un montón de cosas en la cabeza, el torso desnudo y unos cables saliendo de el y conectándose a una especie de aparato.

.

No esto no podía ser… el no podía estar… muerto…

.

.

.

¿Por qué no lo agarre antes? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que pasar así?

**Flashback:**

_- ¿Duncan?_ - Alcancé a susurrar, con la vos articulada. Mientras tiraba mi celular y mi bolso que tenia en manos.

Mi incoherente rostro mantenía su forma, no creo que cambie en un rato. El no pareció escucharme al susurrar, pero cuando se me cayeron mis cosas el levanto el rostro lentamente.

Todo era extraño, estaba parado en el medio de la habitación, cabizbajo, vestido con unos jeans gastados y algo rotos, y una playera larga negra. Transcurría como en cámara lenta, mientras tanto mi asombro no se quitaba, y quede boquiabierta.

Corrí en auxilio cuando vi su rostro, estaba completamente manchado de sangre, y no entiendo como pude ser tan estúpida de no haber notado todas las heridas que se notaban en su cuerpo a causa de las roturas que tenia su atuendo. Luego de que el hizo ese pequeño movimiento, cayo al piso desmayado, lamentablemente no pude ayudarlo.

No reaccionaba, grite auxilio, pero nadie atendía. El seguía chorreando sangre, y… parecía que no tenía pulso.

**Fin flashback.**

.

.

.

_- ¡Duncan! ¡Duncan despertá! ¡Soy yo Courtney, __despertá por favor! – Gritaba mientras lo sacudía. – Vamos Duncan por favor soy yo Courtney.. Duncan no te muerás por favor… Duncan te amo por favor … ¡Duncan!_

.

.

.

No… no… no esto es imposible… el … no…. No … no podia estar…

… muerto…

* * *

**Porfavor, no me maten! ... ¿Ustedes que cree, que pasara? Bueno.. quise dejarlo en este suspenso. Muahaahaha xD. Tranquilos, solo yo sabe lo que pasara :O :O jajajaja . Bueno, no se exactamente toda la historia pero tengo algunas ideas, lo que me faltaria es organizarlas.**

**Igualmente pediria algunas ayudas, ¿Como pueden ayudarme? Dandome ideas! Y si quieren pueden darme algunas sugerencias para aser mejor mi escritura, cualquier opinion sera bienvenida. No soy buena escritora, y bueno.. nadie nace escribiendo asi que ay que perfeccionarse y ser mejor cada dia mas. Ademas de algo estoy segura , y es que hay un monton de personas que escriben mucho mejor que yo, y me gustaria que esas personas ( que creo es obvio cuales son) me den una mano, consegitos o algo parecido...**

**Tambien, si encuentran algun error de ortografia, ¿Me harian el favor de avisarme? Pues como soy medio analfabeta no los puedo encontrar xD. Bueno... no puedo responder reviews debido a que estoy sin internet, ¬¬ ... cuando escribo esto, asi que... me despido y espero que les guste..**

**¡reviews!**


	13. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**Hola!**

**Bueno, primero que nada se preguntarán. ¿Y el capítulo? Bueno, verán. Lo siento muchísimo pero estoy realmente ocupada (aunque no lo crean). Ustedes sabrán que yo nunca soy de estudiar ni de sacar tan buenas notas sin ayuda de alguien o algo, pero es que es el tercer trimestre y las cosas no van tan bien. Se acercan las pruebas finales y hay mucha tensión con las notas y el periodo de recuperación y demás. **

**Bueno, la cosa es que estoy realmente ocupada siendo algo responsable. Además, estoy castigada porque me estoy llevando a rendir matemática y en realidad tengo que ponerle mucho empeño al estudio. Sumándole a todo esto que se acerca la fecha de mi cumpleaños y si quiero hacer una fiesta necesito mejorar mis notas, además de por mi bien si quiero tener vacaciones. **

**Pido disculpas, pero no podré actualizar seguido. Es mas, probablemente actualice recién a fines de noviembre, o si puedo darme una escapadita antes, bueno mejor. Pido disculpas nuevamente pero espero que sepan entender las causas. **

**Prometo actualizar, pero les pido que no esperen la actualización de mis historias pronto. **

**Saludos,**

**Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**


	14. ¿Lo correcto?

**Hola!**

**:( Si, ya se que pensaran. Que soy mala, boluda, y más. No actualizo nada desde hace MUCHISIMO tiempo. Y aunque, ya pedí disculpas las vuelvo a pedir. Porque en verdad no era mi plan ausentarme ni nada. Y, yo misma confieso que, me siento basura. Si, me siento basura por abandonarlos. He dejado reviews, pero pocos y muy cortos para lo que acostumbraba a dejar. Y, como si fuera el colmo, estoy demasiado escasa de inspiración.**

**Intente todo este tiempo en escribir, y yo misma me decepcionaba al ver la hoja de Word con muy pocas palabras. Yo siempre me tardaba aproximadamente 5 días en terminar un capitulo. Pero trabaje en este por más de una semana.**

**Lo bueno, es que espero que pueda actualizar mas seguido, debido a que estoy de vacaciones. Lo malo, es que no tengo realmente nada de inspiración y estoy muy ocupada porque tengo muchas... salidas en mi agenda.**

**Si... bueno, no iba a perder la oportunidad de salir y divertirme, ¿o no? . Bueno, espero que sepan disculpar. Y les digo que yo misma me siento una verdadera mierda por defraudarlos así. En verdad lamento el retraso. Y me alegra estar de nuevo aquí.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo, porque no se imaginan lo que tuve que forzar mis minúsculas neuronas para que trabajen para escribirlo, y mas sin nada de inspiración para hacerlo.**

**Trato de recompensar el tiempo en el que estuve ausente con este capitulo que, dentro de todo, es medio grandecito. Pero se que no será suficiente igual.**

**Ustedes ya saben que cualquier duda o algo que quieran preguntarme para que se los aclare, un review o enviándome un MP será más que suficiente.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo mis OCC) este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13: Lo correcto.**

_Lo correcto es como la perfección, inexplicable, invisible. Nunca sabremos si hicimos lo correcto, solamente sabremos lo que creemos._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Pov Geoff**

Bridgette y yo corríamos desesperadamente hasta la guarida. Yo sabía donde quedaba perfectamente, pues algún día fui parte de todo esto. Al faltar una cuadra, le dije a Bridg que se quede allí, no quiero ponerla en peligro. Es cierto que no soy muy caballeroso, y que no soy nada bueno en el amor, en realidad, mis tácticas para enamorar a alguien son nulas debido a su gran estupidez. Pero Bridgette era la excepción, o por lo menos lo fue al ver que nuestra relación mejoró.

Insistí varias veces para que me hiciera caso y se quedase ahí. No es correcto que vaya. Yo solo me metí en problemas, y yo solo deberé solucionarlo. Si, es cierto que Duncan me ha manipulado un poco, pero yo se que no lo hizo con sabias intenciones. Finalmente, Bridg accedió y de brazos cruzados se quedó en el lugar. Me despedí de ella, y me dedicó unos incontables "suertes" y pequeños besos que desafortunadamente tuve que acortar.

Continúe mi paso, normalmente. Deje de correr para aparentar normalidad y para no parecer un inútil que no sabe idear un plan para entrar a una banda de delincuentes a la cual ya habías ingresado antes para salvar a unos amigos. Aunque, debo admitir, que no tengo una capacidad intelectual lo suficientemente grande. Pero, al menos pienso, ¿No?

Cada rato miraba a los costados para ver si había algún matón cerca que pudiera pertenecer a la banda, mientras trataba de perfeccionar mi plan. Tenía planeado, o por lo menos un poco, entrar a la guarida con la escusa de que quería volver a ser parte de ella, y así, rescatar a Gwen. Si, es cierto que podría no tener la oportunidad de volver a escapar, pero a eso lo tendría que haber pensado antes de entrar en esto, en un principio de toda esta historia de la cruel realidad.

Nunca pensé en ser alguien malvado, un criminal. Creo que todo cambió al hacerme amigo de punk con fama de un delincuente juvenil, o un simple rebelde. Nunca habíamos llegado al extremo, solo unas simples bromas y ya. No se como fue que pasó todo, pero creo que sucedió por mi falta de interés por ciertas cosas, que terminamos en peligro de ir a la cárcel. Fue entonces cuando se nos presentó la oportunidad de unirnos a ese clan, evitando ir a ese horrible lugar. No tuvimos otra alternativa que aceptar.

Aunque sé perfectamente que soy un tipo desinteresado, fiestero e idiota, eso no implicara que no tuviera sentimientos. Admito que, no tengo un gran método para expresarlos, si no que lo hago de otro punto de vista, o simplemente no pienso lo que hago o digo, y la inutilidad pasa por arriba de mi poca inteligencia. Pero, al ver que tu vida da un giro inesperado y que derepente te encontrás en un club de delincuentes del cual no es muy fácil salir, tu capacidad mental cambia. Creo que me volví más atento y maduro. Igual, nunca sacaré ese lado fiestero de mí. Aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme por asuntos importantes en este momento: Bridgette; Gwen; Duncan; Courtney. Además, que también estaba alterado por mi mismo.

En unos pocos minutos llegué al escondite. A aquel misterioso, repugnante y aterrador escondite en donde yo solía ocultarme. En donde yo solía hacer maldades, cometer crímenes, tomar, fumar, drogarme. En otras palabras: hacer cosas ilegales. Sabía que corría el riesgo de no poder volver a salir, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero no podía arrepentirme. No, no ahora. No ya a este punto. Mis errores cometidos son cosas del pasado. Tragué saliva. Me repetía a mi mismo que no debo renunciar a estas alturas. Mire para ambos lados, e inseguro, entré fingiendo normalidad.

Apenas dí mis primeros pasos luego de atravesar aquella puerta toda desastrosa y llena de graffiti, noté a los malhechores encargados de la vigilancia. Los matones eran gigantes, yo los recordaba. Usaban el "uniforme", prendas negras gastadas con una máscara cubriendo su rostro. Me miraban amenazantes, querían que les temiera. Pero ellos me recordaban, en especial el sujeto de la derecha. Yo lo sabía, sabía que se acordaban de mí, por sus miradas. Sus conminatorias, desafiantes, y peligrosas miradas que pueden atemorizar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

_-Geoff_ – Escupió las palabras con malicia uno de ellos, específicamente el de la derecha. Yo también me acordaba de el. Aun estaba inseguro de mi decisión, pero ya había entrado, no hay vuelta atrás.

_-Billy _– Contesté con el mismo tono. Acá, todo se trata de atemorizar al otro. Al fin y al cabo, solo podés confiar en vos mismo, pues no sabes cuando uno te apuñala en la espalda. Aunque, yo aquí fui conocido, como en cualquier otro lugar, como el alma de las fiestas, también tenía que tener seriedad, y más en un momento como este.

_-¿Qué hacés acá? _– Me dijo cortante y directo el otro sujeto, el cual no me acordaba el nombre. Únicamente recuerdo que fue uno de los últimos en entrar antes de que yo pudiera largarme de aquí.

_-Quiero volver_ - Dije en tono serio, con el típico tono con el cual tenemos que dirigirnos unos a los otros. Escondía mi miedo en mis adentros, muy dentro. Tenía que hacer esto bien. _"Por favor, Dios, ayudame esta vez para parecer serio, como la primera vez en mi vida que lo haré" _

_

* * *

_

_-¿__… Qué hacés acá?_ – Pregunté con dificultad, debido a mi asombro.

No puedo creer que sea el. Trent. El mismo Trent. El mismo Trent que llegué a amar demasiado. Dios… ¿Estoy soñando? Lo sé, lo sé. Parezco de aquellas idiotas enamoradizas que se ponen como locas al ver al chico que aman. Pero es que no veía a Trent desde hace… no lo sé precisamente. Semanas, meses, años, no lo sé. Desde que tuve que entrar obligadamente a este terrible lugar de mafiosos.

Mi rostro era indiferente, es que realmente no podía creerlo. ¿Pero que hace el aquí? … ¿Cómo llegó? … ¿Qué pasó? … Miles y miles de preguntas divulgaban en mi cabeza, matándola. No sabía que hacer, que preguntar primero que… nada. Es que… estaba loca, realmente atónita, sin reacción. Como, dormida, hipnotizada. Solo bastó con ver aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que me bastaron con el primer vistazo la primera vez para enamorarme. Aquellos ojos que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera, incluyéndome.

_-Bueno… es una larga historia __– _Contestó normal, lo que me hico despertar de mi transe.

_-__… ¿Y? Estamos encerrados, no hay nada más que hacer _– A pesar de mis inmensas ganas de salir de aquí, respondí eso. Si, aún continuo con mi actitud fría de "no me importa nada". Aunque, en verdad, el me hace sacar mi lado… oculto. Nunca lo admitiría, pero la chica gótica que todo el mundo cree anti-sentimental tiene sentimientos, por mas raro que parezca. Y aun así no se porque dije eso. Seguramente ha de ser debido a que no lo veo desde ase tanto tiempo que lo extraño demasiado, que necesitaba oír de el, y encontrar respuestas.

_-Está bien. Después de que… terminamos._ –… Esa palabra. "Terminar" Yo nunca quise terminar con nuestra relación, por mas inconvenientes que haya tenido. No fue mi culpa. Ahg. Si no de esos insensibles hijos de puta que me obligaron a hacerlo. Si tan solo el supiera la verdad. Si tan solo yo no hubiera sido tan curiosa de querer saber de que se trataba eso.

_**Flashback: **_

**Gwen pov.**

Salí del supermercado con numerosas bolsas llenas de productos recientemente comprados pesándome. Me encontraba en una de las calles más desabitadas de toda la ciudad. Si, se que sueña raro de que haya un supermercado por aquí. Pero, ciertamente lo hay, y curiosamente, es mi favorito. Siempre me ha gustado lo extraño, lo distinto, lo terrorífico, sombrío, oscuro. Tal vez se deba a que sigo a la moda gótica, pero yo lo considero más a mi propia moda.

Comencé a caminar tratando de ignorar el peso de las bolsas, mientras miraba para ambos lados si es que existía aunque sea un patético taxi por estas calles, pero lo dudo. Tuve razón al ver que, ningún taxi, es mas, ningún vehículo andaba por aquí. Continúe caminando, quería llegar a un lugar en donde pudiera conseguir un taxi, o aunque sea un autobús o un subterráneo. No tenía apuro, pero tenía que llegar a nuestro departamento. Y con nuestro, me refiero a mí a mi novio.

Solamente crucé una cuadra de la tenebrosa calle, cuando de repente escuché unos extraños ruidos provenientes de un cercano callejón. Casi siempre que venía por aquí, se escuchaban crujidos desde allí, pero esta vez eran gritos, fuertes. Y se hacían más fuertes cada vez. No le dí mucha importancia, debido a que siempre sucedían cosas anormales allí, aunque considerando en donde me encuentro se calificaría como un suceso normal.

Pero, mientras mas caminaba, los gritos se hacían más fuertes. Hasta, llegar al punto que escuché un chillido tan vigoroso que, casi me rompe los tímpanos. Un grito de dolor, de sufrimiento. Los reconozco perfectamente, y yo sé que algo insólito anda pasando en ese callejón. El alarido me asustó un poco. Pero más que temor, tenía curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad.

No se como sucedió realmente, pero sin darme cuenta me estaba dirigiendo al dicho callejón. Me quede atónita por lo que vi. Será una imagen que nunca en mi vida, por ninguna circunstancia, podré sacar de mi memoria.

.

.

.

Una mujer…. Estaba… estaba… no puedo creer que exista gente así.

.

.

.

Frente a mi, frente a mis propios ojos tenía un cadáver de una mujer. Pero… no solamente esta muerta… si no que… estaba abierta. Tenía abierto todo el abdomen, mostrando así todos sus órganos manchados en sangre, la cual estaba distribuida por todo el piso… Se podían ver sus intentitos… es… asqueroso… es… es…. Inexplicable.

.

.

.

Me quede en shock. Cuando, repentinamente siento una mano posarse en mi hombro. Fue cuando sentí que era mi turno, este sería mi fin.

**[…****..…..]**

_-Tenés que hacerlo, debés._ – Me obligaba el jefe de todo esto, cuyo nombre aun no sé. Estaba asustada. Yo no quería ser parte de esto. Pero no tengo otra opción. Sálvenme ahora, por favor. No podía negarme. Cada vez que lo hacía me pegaban con un látigo en mi espalda. Un dolor terrible. … ¿Qué hago?... ¿Tengo otra opción? … No…. No la tengo. Tengo que… unirme a esta banda.

_- Bueno. Ahora tenés que terminar con tu novio, comenzar una nueva vida - … _¿¡Que! … No…esto… no… no… ¡Eso si que no! … No podía hablar, debido a que tenían tapada mi boca con un trozo de cinta. Pero, hacia señales en forma de protesta con la cabeza. … No, eso si que no… Agh. – _Lo vas a hacer. Serás la distracción. - Vos y Duncan serán novios y cuando estemos en alguna escena se besaran o algo por el estilo para que parezca que todo esta normal_ – No. Dios… ¿estos… perros me estaban obligando a reemplazar a mi novio? – _Y ni se te ocurra decir ni una palabra de todo esto. Le dirás a tu novio de que solamente lo usaste por su dinero_. - … Pero… ¿Cómo saben que Trent tiene dinero?... Esto me asustaba. – _Planearás una cita en el parte hoy a las 6:30 y le cortarás. No planiés nada porque nosotros vamos a estar allí para verificar todo. – _Esto no podía pasarme a mí.

**[…****..…..]**

Lo veía desde aquí. Lo sentía dentro de mí. El miraba su reloj cada dos segundos, de seguro ha de preguntarse porqué no estoy ahí. La voz que me susurraba al oído me daba escalofríos. Tenía las lágrimas aguardadas en mis ojos. Jamás pensé que tendría que hacer esto, y menos obligadamente.

Cuando esos murmuros atemorizantes se marcharon de mi oído, y la persona quien anteriormente me estaba indicando lo que tenía que hacer, me dio un pequeño empujón para que avance. Yo, sabía que si no lo hacía estaría en peligro, no solo yo, si no el, y también todas las personas a quien quiero en este mundo. Ellos me amenazaron con eso. Y, sabía que decían la verdad. Luego de ver lo que le paso a esa mujer, creo en sus amenazas, creo en que cuando dicen que harán algo malo, lo harán.

Caminé insegura. Llegué hasta donde estaba. El, inmediatamente se preocupó por mí, de seguro por mi mirada y mis ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me interrogaba. Yo, las quité suavemente. … Yo no podía estar haciendo esto.

_-Trent, debemos terminar. _– Dije, con la voz entrecortada.

…- _¿Qué?_ – Susurró, atónito.

-… _Debemos terminar_ – Repetí – _No preguntés porque, solamente debemos. … No me busqués, no me llamés. Olvidate de mí, para siempre. Hacé de cuenta que nunca existí… Solamente, haceme caso._ – Lo dejé, sin más rodeos. Me di vuelta y sentí un líquido cayendo por mis cachetes. Estaba llorando. No me di vuelta. Sabía que si lo hacía, me arrepentiría.

_**Fin flashback**_

_- __Está bien. Después de que… terminamos… semanas después… fueron unos delincuentes a mi casa y… me secuestraron. Decían que te habías encontrado con migo y que… yo ya sabía todo. _

-… _Yo nunca quise dejarte, enserio ellos me obligaron… yo.. nunca.. no_ – Interrumpí.

_-Tranquila, Gwen, lo sé, lo sé. Ya se toda la verdad._ – Yo sonreí.

_-¿Enserio? … Que bueno porque… pensé que no ibas a querer verme jamás. _

_-Estaría loco si no quisiera volver a verte de nuevo – _Me digo, para después besarme.

* * *

Tras escuchar el "tip" de esa máquina me desvanecí. Tras percibir aquel sonido, de ese aparato quien indicaba el funcionamiento de su corazón. Tras desvanecerse mis esperanzas y mi alma morir. Y la culpa… que ciento en mi corazón, más allá del terrible dolor. ¿Acaso todo esto fue mi culpa?

Pues, de hecho sí. Estoy pensando a creerlo. Por supuesto, ignorando todos los comentarios diciendo que yo no tengo la culpa y que todo estará bien, bla bla bla. Son puras patrañas. Nada estará bien. ¿Por qué? Porque… ya esta hecho, y punto. No hay nada más que decir. El se fue. Y yo ahora, estoy empacando mis cosas para volver. Ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar.

Un líquido que ya conozco bastante, deslizó por mis mejillas. En realidad, nunca han dejado de brotar de mis ojos. Nada se compara con este sufrimiento. Sin duda es el peor de todos. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Ser fuerte? Ser fuerte. Ajá. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga? ¿Acaso existe la manera? Ni yo puedo responderme mis propias preguntas.

Doy un último vistazo al departamento, lo que haya sido mi hogar, antes de marcharme. Soy Courtney Martinez, y hoy, murió el hombre que mas amé en toda mi vida.

* * *

- _… ¡Doctor, doctor! ¡Está respirando! .._ – Gritaba la enfermera desesperada, pues supuestamente el hombre estaba muerto.

.

.

.

- _… ¡Esto es imposible!_ – Comentaba el doctor, asombrado

.

.

.

– _No, no lo es, es un milagro_. – Sonrió.

_-Lo tendremos acá por un par de semanas._ - Informó el doctor, para luego marcharse.

La enfermera, quien había hablado con Courtney tiempo atrás, se acercó. Esta era morena, algo gordita, pero sin duda simpática. Era joven para trabajar en un hospital, pero aún así lo hacía, debido a que su padre era el dueño. Miró el rostro del joven por unos segundos, pacíficamente.

_-Oh espero que la chica que te estaba buscando siga aquí. Ella estaba muy mal_

_

* * *

_

_-¿Qué te hace querer volver?_ – Me interrogaba Jack, el jefe del clan.

_-Naa, nada importante. Necesito robar para tener dinero, se me están acabando las drogas_ – Mentí.

_-¿Y por qué no las robas en vez de venir acá_?

-A_h… porqué, acá es mas fácil conseguirlas_ – Mentí de nuevo, patéticamente. Pero es que… nunca fui bueno para las mentiras ni para las excusas.

_-Sos un idiota. ¿Creés que me vas a poder engañar?_ – Me atrapó.

_-Ah… ¿Sí?_ – Bueno, lo admito, eso fue estúpido.

_-Llévenlo con los otros dos_ – Ordenó, riéndose.

Inmediatamente vinieron a buscarme. Me agarraron de los brazos y me levantaron para que yo no me escapara. Malditos. Grité, los insulté y traté de librarme, pero nada dio resultado. Luego, me tiraron en un lugar completamente oscuro, donde nisi quiera existía la luz.

El rechinido de la puerta de metal me rompió los oídos. Justo después de que esos delincuentes cerraran estrepitosamente el pórtico, sentí voces. Me asusté. Luego, recordé que Jack había dicho que me lleven con los otros. Pero, ¿Quiénes son los otros?

Me lo pregunté en todo el camino. Hasta que, después de tragar aire, me animé a preguntar quienes eran. Sorprendido, la muchacha contestó rápidamente al reconocer mi voz. ¡Es Gwen! Y, también había un muchacho allí, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era. Por si las dudas, le susurré a Gwen:

_-Gwen, hay alguien mas aquí_ – Le susurré en el oído.

_-Oh enserio, no me digás_ – Contestó sarcástica. ¿Acaso dije algo estúpido? – _Claro que hay alguien más_. – A veces esa actitud de Gwen me asusta – _El es Trent_. - ¿Trent? … Ese nombre me suena, ¿Pero de donde?

-… _¿Trent? ... A ese tipo lo conozco, creo… Ah ya se… ¿No era mi compañero nerd de secundaria? ¡Ah no! ¡Ya se, ya se! Era el chico anti-deportes que siempre se quedaba en la banca del equipo. Si, ya recordé… pero… ¿Ah? … ¿Estoy pensando en vos alta? _

-…- Gwen pegó su frente con su mano, demostrando una señal de "idiota". ¿Hice algo mal? – _Geoff, Trent era mi novio_ – Me explicó. ¿Qué? Ahora si estoy confundido. Ella continuó, de seguro por mi cara de incoherencia total. – _El chico con que me obligaron a terminar, ¡Te conté de el! _

_-Ah… no me acuerdo_ – Ella revoleó los ojos. No entiendo porqué.

* * *

_-El vuelo a __Beberly Hills, esta por despegar. Por favor, ajusten bien sus cinturones y disfruten del paseo_ – Informaron por el parlante.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Estoy completamente segura de que esto es lo correcto? No. En realidad, no lo sé. Tal vez no sea lo ideal marcharme sin avisar, sin informarle a nadie de mi partida, de que todo terminó. Pero, tal vez, solo tal vez, deba regresar a mi casa, con mi familia e amigos, terminar con toda esta locura de una vez. He negado mi vuelta, he prometido que jamás volvería. Pero, venir aquí ha hecho que yo cambie bastante. Lo que incluye, el cambio de la remota posibilidad de que no cumpla con una promesa.

Siento la pesada sensación del avión elevarse por los aires. Miro por la ventana. Toda la gente despedía con alegría y orgullo a las personas restantes que emprendían para la otra ciudad. Una lágrima cayó por mi pómulo. La quité rápidamente con mi puño. Fue cuando entonces me pregunté, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Honestamente no tengo ni la más pequeña idea. Simplemente estoy, alejándome, para no sufrir más. ¿Una cobarde? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Estás segura? … ¿Si?

Luchaba con mi conciencia dentro de mi subconsciente. Esto me estaba matando. ¿Qué solución es la correcta, entonces? Estoy dudando, estoy confusa. ¿Por qué tomar esta alternativa? No lo sé. Pero… ya estoy aquí, y no puedo volver atrás. ¿Por qué? … Realmente, no lo sé.

Geoff me ha puesto muy nerviosa desde que se fue. ¿Qué puede haber pasado? ¿Estará bien? Mi nerviosismo aumentaba cada segundo. Caminaba preocupada por el hospital. Si, la gente debe pensar que estoy loca, pero, ¿Quién no lo estaría si estuviera viviendo lo mismo que yo? Sé que Geoff y yo terminamos, pero… que nuestra relación acababa no quiere decir que no me pueda seguir gustando, ¿o no?

Miré el reloj que se encontraba mi muñeca por enésima vez. Habían pasado exactamente un minuto y medio desde que lo miré por última vez. La gente me miraba extrañamente. ¿Y qué? Tengo asuntos más importantes. Sin darme cuenta, me estaba mordiendo las uñas. Creo que me quedare sin uñas después de todo esto.

Aproximadamente dos minutos mas tarde, gracias a mi impaciencia, salí corriendo del hospital para ir a buscarlo. No sé si esta bien, en realidad sé que no lo esta. Pero siento que es algo que tengo que hacer. ¿Es lo correcto? Realmente no me importa en absoluto.

* * *

-… _¡Por ultima vez Geoff, el es Trent! ¡¿Acaso ahora sufrís de amnesia? _– La gótica sabía perfectamente que el chico era algo inútil, pero no sabía que lo sería tanto. Hace aproximadamente 15 minutos que está explicándole quien el tal Trent, pero el rubio no parece entender.

-… _¡Bueno, ya!_ – Gritó algo irritado Trent. Estaba arto de las discusiones entre su ex novia y el fiestero – _Soy Trent, de acuerdo?_ – Le dijo al chico mientras estiraba su mano formalmente.

_-Ah… __Trent ¡Ah si, ya me acuerdo! El ex de Gwen, ¿No?_ – Comentó Geoff alegre, con la misma alegría que aporta siempre.

-… _¡Eso traté de hacerte entender todo este tiempo_! – Musitó irritada y molesta la gótica, quien ya no soportaba mucho al adolescente que digamos.

Finalmente, debido a la expresión de duda e idiotez de su divertido compañero, decidió dejarlo de lado. Aunque, a pesar de eso, Geoff la estaba empezando a molestar mucho debido a sus estupideces. Lo que daba lugar, a peleas las cuales el azabache trataba de detener. Pero, nunca lo conseguía.

Después, cuando otra discusión estaba a punto de comenzar, unos ruidos se sintieron en el lugar. No fuertes, sino similares a susurros, o, en efecto eran susurros. Al escuchar, Trent silenció a los dos peleadores y todos hicieron oídos para tratar de descifrar los crujidos. Los extraños murmullos se hacían más fuertes. Y luego, la puerta se abrió, haciendo notar, gracias a la luz que entró cuando el pórtico se abrió, una figura que ya era bastante conocida.

_-¿Bridgette?_ – Dijeron Gwen y Geoff al unísono.

_-No, un fantasma._ ¡Claro que sí! Vengan, hay que salir

_-Como si no lo hubiéramos intentado – _Comentó Trent sin esperanzas.

-… ¿Y vos sos? – Preguntó Bridgette ante la duda del desconocido.

_-Si, ¿Y vos quien sos? – Interrogó a la vez Geoff, olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Gwen y Trent pegaron con la palma de su mano en su frente. _

_-¡No importa! ¡Total nunca te vas a acordar!_ – Concluyó algo enojado el chico de ojos esmeralda. - ¿Cómo vamos a escapar?

_-Tengo un plan. Pero para eso, necesito que se pongan esto…_ - Dijo la rubia mientras sacaba de una bolsa unos trajes de mujer

_-¿Qué?_ – Exclamaron los tres al unísono.

_-De esa forma los guardas nos dejaran pasar, es así como entré, seduciéndolos_. – Explicó la surfista. Aunque la parte de que ella tuvo que "seducir" causó un poco de celos en el joven fiestero.

-Bridge… somos hombres

_-Lo sé, pero, ¿Quieren salir de acá o no? _

_

* * *

_

_- … ¿Ma? … ¿Pa?_ – Pregunté extrañada al entrar a mi casa. O lo que antes era mi casa. Esto no se veía nada a como lo recuerdo. Estaba… destrozada. Toda despedazada. Desordenada… como si hubieran entrado a robarnos. La inspeccioné por unos minutos cada rincón, pero no encontré rastros de mis padres. Solamente vi toda la superficie cubierta de esta extraña apariencia.

… ¿Qué pasó aquí? Esto no era mi casa. Pero, honestamente no me importaba la pinta de esta, me importaban mis padres. ¿Dónde estaban? …

¿Hice lo correcto al venir aquí?

* * *

_Lo correcto. Nadie sabe qué es lo correcto. Solo nos dejamos llevar por impulsos, o por nuestro corazón. A veces esta bien, y a veces no. Pero, por supuesto, nadie sabe la verdad de todo. Nadie sabe lo correcto. _

_Puede que pensés que lo está, pero no puede ser así. Lo correcto no tiene definición, por lo tanto no se puede explicar. Lo correcto simplemente es… lo que creemos lo que es correcto. Y, aunque a veces no lo sea, no tenemos que lamentarnos. _

_Porque, nadie sabe lo que es correcto. Y, a veces la corrección no existe. Porque, aunque hayamos tomado el otro camino, uno que otro error encontraremos. _

_Lo correcto es como la perfección, inexplicable, invisible. Nunca sabremos si hicimos lo correcto, solamente sabremos lo que creemos. _

_

* * *

_**Bueno... creo que eso fue todo.**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Mierda total. Pero aprovecho para avisarles que le queda poco a esta mierda, es decir que terminara pronto. ¿Aproximadamente cuantos capitulos? Pues... creo que serían como 3. **

**La verdad, me alegro que termine. Tal vez sea por la emocion de que este por terminar mi primer fic, no se. La cosa es que estoy algo emocionada. **

**Agradesco reviews. Y ruego mas. Porfavoor! Se que me comentaron y todo, pero la verdad es que la cantidad de reviews bajaron, y honestamente me siento mal por la poca cantidad. Ademas, veo que otros fics tienen muchos mas reviews que el mio, y algunos son de mis lectores. :( **

**Bueno, me voy llendo..**

**Chau!**


End file.
